El Misterio de los Ángeles
by CarlitaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger no es una chica común y corriente, se le han otorgado poderes inimaginables, y junto a su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood, tendrán que salvar a Hogwarts de una catástrofe, que destruirá todo a su paso.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling (excepto algunos, que son de mi propia invención XD)**

**Capítulo 1**

― …200 años, Luna… ¿puedes creerlo?― preguntó una chica de largos cabellos negros ondulados y ojos color azul cielo, la cual miraba con aburrimiento el maravilloso paisaje que se presentaba ante a sus ojos.

― En realidad son 219― le corrigió su amiga y "hermana" con una dulce sonrisa

― Como sea…― espetó rodando los ojos

― ¿Ahora qué te pasa?― dijo con un suspiro de resignación― Creí que estarías feliz de volver a tomar tus estudios de magia― le dijo tristemente

― ¿Y por qué creíste eso?― preguntó molesta

― Pues… Evangelina dijo que…

― Que se vaya al carajo Evangelina… ― exclamó furiosa― ella no sabe nada… ― murmuró con rabia contenida― no sé por lo que pase… no tiene ni idea de lo que sucedió… ella no sabe nada…― repitió

― Ya, tranquila… ya verás como todo mejora…― trató de consolarla

― Me vienes repitiendo eso por décadas, Luna, y no hay ningún cambio― le dijo

― Recuerda que este año iremos a Hogwarts…― dijo tratando de buscar una solución rápidamente

― Oh, sí, seguro que hay todos seremos más felices, un mundo color rosa y lleno de ositos y ponys, sin problemas ni preocupaciones… sí, como no― dijo sarcásticamente

― No puedes estar lamentándote de la muerte de…― no pudo terminar de hablar porque la pelinegra agarró su brazo fuertemente con una velocidad impresionante

― No― lo― digas― amenazó lentamente

― Yo sólo digo la verdad― dijo la rubia molesta soltándose del agarre

― Pues te lo prohíbo…― dijo abriendo las magníficas alas negras que hace unos segundos las tenía plegadas en la espalda, para después pararse y observar por última vez las luces de Nueva York

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?― preguntó confundida

― A donde se me dé la gana― gruño

― A veces me pregunto porque cambias de humor rápidamente, hace unas horas estabas feliz de poder haber llegado volando desde París, ¡estamos sobre la Estatua de la Libertad, querida! Y mírate ahora… se nota que estás triste, deprimida, molesta…― enumeraba

― Ya entendí, ya entendí― dijo soltando un suspiro― El hecho que puedas leerle las emociones o pensamientos fácilmente a las personas, no significa que me lo recuerdes a cada rato…

― Jejejejeje… oye, y cambiando de tema… ¿vas a ir a Hogwarts, cierto?

― Supongo, el director le dijo a Evangelina que no había problemas en que dos criaturas como nosotras entraran a ese manicomio…

― Ángeles, querida, á― n― g― e― l― es― recalcó― deberías sentirte orgullosa por lo menos… esas dos bellísimas alas que tienes no crecen de la nada…

― No, claro que no… es sólo que a veces… me siento sola… ya sabes, después de lo que ocurrió allá en Francia…

― Sí, la Revolución… lo sé, Hermione…― le dijo Luna

― Como los odio… ellos no tenían derecho… éramos inocentes― balbuceaba con los ojos húmedos

― Shhh… ya… tranquila… seguro que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti… sólo mírate… lograste sobrevivir a una de las masacres más grande de toda Europa… se dice que nadie sobrevivió a la revolución de Francia, o por lo menos, nadie que tuviera un status social igual al tuyo…

― … sí…

― Hermione… cuántas veces te he dicho que con sólo cumplir la última petición de tus padres, ya los has hecho inmensamente felices…

― Salvar mi culo, e irme sin ellos… dejarlos morir, como si no me importaran…

― Hermione Jaen Granger… dime, ¿qué hubieras podido hacer tú frente a cientos de personas que estaban detrás de ti y de tu familia?... Nada― le dijo sin esperar respuesta― sólo eras una bruja con conocimientos limitados, no eras el hermoso y poderoso ángel que actualmente eres…

― Gracias, Luna― dijo abrazándola cariñosamente― gracias por todo…― dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

― Así me gusta, Hermy… alegre y sonriente…

― Ya es hora de irnos, a Evangelina le va a dar un paro si nos demoramos

― Ay… mi madre siempre tan sobreprotectora― se quejó falsamente sacándole otra sonrisa a su amiga

― Esa es Evengelina… tan ella, se preocupa tanto por ti

― Y también por ti, te considera como a una hija, por eso te envía de nuevo al colegio, quiere que te sigas educando― le reprochó elevándose en los aire con sus hermosas alas blancas

― Es que es eso lo que justamente no entiendo… soy un ángel... una de las criaturas más fuertes del universo, somos casi indestructibles, tenemos magia muy avanzada, ¡¿para qué mierda voy a querer ir a ese colegio?― exclamó a los cielo mientras se elevaba al igual que la rubia

― Buena pregunta… muy buena… y creo que…no tengo ni idea…― dijo alejándose rápidamente del lugar

― ¡Hey!― gritó siguiéndola― ¡Respóndeme!

― Tal vez…― se detuvo Luna bruscamente para ponerse a pensar

― ¿Tal vez qué?― preguntó Hermione curiosa

― No… no puede ser…

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Tienes razón…― admitió la rubia

― Siempre la tengo, querida― presumió― pero ahora no sé que hice― admitió confundida

― Todo esto es muy extraño, que nos envíen a Hogwarts aunque, como tú dijiste, no necesitamos aprender cosas de ese lugar, y además, no envíen a Alice…

― Eso no me preocupa, al contrario, es lo mejor, no verle la cara a esa engreída por un año

― Sé que Alice no es la mejor persona― dijo a lo que la pelinegra bufó― pero sigue siendo nuestra "hemana", ¿recuerdas?

― ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué hicimos para que Evangelina eligiera a Alice como a una de sus protegidas? ¡¿Por qué?― gritó al aire

― Ay Hermy, Hemy, Hermy― dijo Luna negando con la cabeza― Evangelina no es culpable de haber cometido semejante error, recuerda que todo ya está dicho, no tenía elección…

― Bueno― dijo suspirando mientras reanudaban su vuelo― ya no se puede hacer nada…

― Bien dicho Hermy, era hora de que actuaras como la persona madura de 200 años que eres…― le felicitó― Ya verás que Hogwarts te agradará…

― ¿Qué?― preguntó confundida― yo no hablaba de Hogwarts, sino de Alice, no creo que haya algo lo suficientemente valioso para sobornarla de que rechace su puesto de Ángel de los Mares y que se vaya a Australia a vivir con los koalas…

― Y yo que pensaba que después de 219 años ya había crecido― se lamentó la rubia

― ¿Puedes creerlo, Luna? 219 años…― volvió a suspirar la pelinegra― después de tantos años, después de todo lo que pasamos… ― decía mirando el cielo― y… aún no crezco…― dijo sonriendo al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, para después dirigirse a su hogar, en el Paraíso…

**El misterio de los ángeles Renovado!**

**Espero que les guste más que el anterior… porque está renovado jejejejjejeje**

**Las personas que no hayan leído el antiguo, tal vez tengan algunas dudas como ¿Quiénes son Evangelina y Alice? ¿Hermione y Luna nuca fueron a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó en realidad con los padres de Hermione? ¿Por qué Hermione no es castaña? ¿Voldemort en realidad murió? ¿Qué es un ángel? ¿Cómo se convirtió Hermione en uno de ellos? ¿Qué es el Paríso? ¿Cómo puedo llegar ahí? ¿Qué es un Ángel de los Mares? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? *Cof Cof Cof para confundirlas Cof Cof*(tosí)… pero no se preocupen :S, conforma la historia va avanzando la van a ir entendiendo XD**

**Cuídense y…**

**Comenten! **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling (excepto algunos, que son de mi propia invención XD)**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Paraíso**_

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué?― exclamó Hermione al escuchar lo que le Alice acababa de decirle

Hace unos cinco minutos, la joven pelinegra se encontraba frente a un gran ventanal en su cuarto, estaba pintando el gran y magnífico jardín lleno de flores que se presentaba ante sus ojos, en la mano derecha tenía un fino pincel mientras que en la izquierda una paleta que contenía diversos colores.

Su cuarto era en su mayoría de un color blanco inmaculado, al igual que el de sus "hermanas", sin embargo ella lo combinaba con el negro, dándole un aire sofisticado. Tenía dos estanterías de gran tamaño, una repleta de libros y, otra de materiales de dibujo. En todas las paredes de su cuarto se podían apreciar varios cuadros, los cuales la chica había pintado. Era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos desde que tenía memoria, pintar, pintar y pintar cada paisaje que se le presentara, tenía desde un atardecer en la playa hasta un bosque de noche estrellada.

Su ropero era del tamaño de su cuarto, el cual de por sí ya era gigantesco, tenía algunos conjuntos de ropa antigua del siglo XVIII como recuerdo, mientras que los demás eran más modernos. Su baño era igual de grande, con una bañera gigantesca y con diferentes productos aromáticos. Alrededor de su cama había unos cuantos cojines para relajarse y una que otra manta para abrigarse.

― Wow, se nota que eres buena en esto… dibujar…― murmuró una chica tan bella como Hermione, con el cabello rojizo que terminaba en pequeñas ondas, aunque no tan bien definidas como las de la pelinegra, sus alas eran de una color gris claro, de un color plateado. Sus ojos eran violetas, signo característico de las veelas― qué pena que sea lo único bueno que sepas hacer― se burló

― Alice, querida, ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿Quieres agua, café, limonada, algo?― ofreció con una falsa sonrisa y falsa amabilidad al verla cruzar el lumbral de su puerta

― No, gracias. Sólo venía a decirte que Evangelina quiere que bajes mañana junto a Luna a un tal Callejón Diagon en Londres para que compren todo lo que necesiten para el colegio…

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué?― exclamó la pelinegra

― Obviamente me dijo que te advirtiera que esta vez te transformaras…― seguía diciendo ignorando el comentario de su compañera

Más de 200 años, tal y como le dijo a Luna hace unos días en Nueva York, y todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ser esa increíble y hermosa criatura que era en ese momento. Hace 219 años, ella era una chica común y corriente, con sueños y ambiciones, de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, algunas veces recordaba con mucho dolor lo que sucedió cuando tenía diecisiete años, como si hubiera sido ayer…

― Así que te irás a Hogwarts, ¿eh?, creí que después de lo que sucedió con tus padres no volverías a usar ese palo de madera…― dijo Alice con veneno impregnado en su voz sacándola de sus pensamientos

― Primero, es una varita. Segundo, no te atrevas a hablar de mis padres, ¿entendiste?― amenazó lentamente, y sin esperar respuesta dijo― ahora lárgate, dile a Evangelina que estaré lista en cinco minutos― y haciendo uso de su magia sobrenatural, empujó a Alice fuera de la habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara con tan sólo unos movimientos con las manos.

Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos, y siguió dibujando con una maestría increíble, unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar, así que se recostó en su cama y trató de descansar sólo un momento.

― Como si hubiera sido ayer― seguía recordando una vez estuvo sola

_Francia… se encontraba en su pequeña casa en Francia junto a sus padres, en el año de 1791. En esos tiempos, París se había convertido en una ciudad muy peligrosa, en realidad, todo era peligroso en Francia, todo era un caos, había personas que robaban y violaban a las jovencitas que se les ocurría pasear por las calles, lo cual era prácticamente un suicidio. _

― Pobres ingenuas― dijo Hermione con una sonrisa torcida

_Y no era por nada, el año anterior había ocurrido una las revoluciones más conocidas en el mundo, la revolución de Francia, que, como bien había dicho Luna, fue una de las masacres más grandes de Europa. La gente se había vuelto loca, agarraba a las personas que vivían la buena vida de fiesta en fiesta, o sea la clase más adinerada, y los enviaban a la guillotina sin ningún tipo de juicio…_

― Nada, nadie se preocupó por nosotros― dijo con tristeza. Se levantó y se dirigió a su ropero para sacar un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, junto a unas sandalias del mismo color.

_El papá de Hermione era uno de los hermanos del rey que gobernaba en ese entonces, Luis XVI. Este no se preocupaba por el bienestar de su pueblo, no le importaba si se morían de hambre con tal de que pagaran los elevados impuestos que había establecido, por esa razón, sufrió las consecuencias de sus actos. Fue el primero en morir en la guillotina, que desde entonces, se convirtió en el arma más temida del continente._

― Viejo estúpido― gruñó la pelinegra con odio agarrando su cepillo y empezando a peinar su larga cabellera negra

_En medio de la desesperación, los padres de Hermione agarraron lo más importante de su humilde mansión, y escaparon. El pueblo, con la furia contenida después de tantos años, se dedicó a exterminar a cada familia real, una por una. Al fin, sólo quedó la familia Granger. Duraron unos dos meses, huyendo de casa en casa, de escondite a escondite, pero lamentablemente, los encontraron. Como cualquier otros padres preocupados por el bienestar de su hija, ordenaron a Hermione a huir. A pesar de que ella era bruja, sabía que sus conocimientos no eran los suficientes para derrotar a tantas personas, ya que su colegio de magia y hechicería de ese entonces, Beauxbatons, había cerrado por varios años. Sin ninguna otra opción, ella obedeció y escapó._

― Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida― se decía con lágrimas en los ojos― debimos haber seguido huyendo, hubiéramos podido salir de Francia sin que nos notaran…

_Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó en un pequeño claro del bosque aledaño a la ciudad, tenía hambre, sed y sueño, no había podido dormir mucho porque la culpabilidad la estaba carcomiendo lentamente. Después de unas horas de caminata en círculos, algo le llamó la atención, era una chica de su edad de cabellos rubios y piel tan blanca como la nieve, era simplemente hermosa. Al sentirse observaba, la rubia levantó la vista y extendió sus alas a la defensiva, sobresaltando un poco a la castaña, pero al verla mejor, se tranquilizó y se le acercó lentamente, temiendo espantarla. Al principio Hermione se sintió confundida, estaba viendo un ángel en ese momento, se suponía que los ángeles sólo existían en los libros de Criaturas mágicas o en la Biblia, se suponía que eran una leyenda. Pero después de varios minutos de charla entre la dos, la castaña se relajó y la escuchó atentamente. El nombre de la rubia era Luna, la cual había ido en encargo de su madre, Evangelina, para decirle que la necesitaban en su hogar, en el Paraíso._

― Paraíso, ¿eh?― se dijo la pelinegra regresando al gran ventanal para volver a observar el inmenso jardín que parecía infinito― Y yo que pensaba que sólo eran cuentos de hadas― murmuró

_Hermione aceptó insegura, no sabía mucho de los ángeles, sólo que eran seres especiales con alas. Luna hizo una especie de vórtice en el aire para poder trasladarse, tomó a la castaña de la mano, y entraron. Lo primero que pudo apreciar Hermione fue un gran castillo, el cual era rodeado por kilómetros y kilómetros de hermosos jardines, según le dijo Luna. _

_La rubia la condujo por una serie de pasillos, para después ingresar a un magnífico cuarto, en donde se encontraba Evangelina. Hermione pudo notar que era muchísimo más hermosa que Luna, a pesar de que eran casi idénticas, sólo que la primera tenía el cabello ondulado y una magnífica corona. Al final del día había entendido varias cosas, como por ejemplo:_

_El Paraíso era el hogar de todos los ángeles, y sólo estos sabían su ubicación exacta._

_Existían tres reinos, los cuales eran gobernados por Evangelina_

_El primero, era el reino del aire, del cual, Luna, era la futura reina_

_El segundo, el reino de los mares, del cual, una tal Alice, era la futura reina_

_El tercero, el reino de la oscuridad, que no tenía gobernante_

_Luna y Alice eran las protegidas de Evangelina, porque eran princesas_

_Evangelina estaba buscando a la futura princesa del último reino_

_Quería a Hermione para ser otra de sus protegidas, y así gobernar junto a ellas_

_Y por último, aprendió que TODO EL MUNDO, INCLUYENDO A LOS ÁNGELES SE HABÍAN VUELTO LOCOS_

_Pero, después de largas horas de charla, de sobornos, condiciones y promesas, aceptó. Al transformarse en ángel, sus cabellos se volvieron negros y más largas, llegándole prácticamente debajo de la cadera, sus ojos dejaron de ser de color miel para convertirse en un hermoso celeste, y por último, le crecieron unas majestuosas alas negras. Evangelina le dio una tiara de diamantes, idéntica a las que llevaban Luna y Alice, y un cetro, con el cual no gastaría mucha energía al utilizar su magia._

― Y mírenme ahora en dónde me encuentro― se dijo Hermione― futura reina de los ángeles de la oscuridad, una especie de hermana de Luna y Alice, y una especie de hija de Evangelina

_Con el tiempo, Hermione pudo conocer mejor a su nueva familia. Luna era una chica muy dulce y soñadora, mientras que la pelirroja, era muy caprichosa y engreída. Evangelina era muy estricta pero a la vez divertida y muy relajada._

_Después de tantos años de práctica, Hermione pudo dominar casi a la perfección sus poderes. Una de las habilidades que más le gustaba, además de dibujar y cantar, era que sus ojos cambiaban de color de acuerdo a sus emociones…_

― Hermione ya tenemos que irnos― llamó Luna dando unos suaves toques en la puerta― Mi madre quiere que vayamos en este momento a comprar los útiles.

― Okey, ya voy― le dijo antes de dirigirse a la pequeña cómoda que tenía a un costado de su cama. Abrió el último cajón, en donde se encontraba su varita dentro una larga caja blanca.

― Hermione, ya pasó media hora, y Alice me dijo que debiste haber bajado hace exactamente veinticinco minutos― le reprochó la rubia entrando una vez su paciencia se terminó

― Ya, ya estoy lista― dijo realizando unos suaves movimientos con su cetro para poder convertirse en humana y colocarse la ropa que había seleccionado hace unos minutos.

Al convertirse, su apariencia volvía a ser la misma de hace 219 años, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, y sin alas por supuesto.

― Vamos, pues, recuerda no olvidar tu cetro, querida― le recordó la rubia. La cual llevaba una bonita blusa celeste de tirantes y una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, todo eso junto a unas sandalias del mismo color de su blusa. Pero tampoco podían faltar sus aretes de rábanos, muy al estilo Luna.

― Oh, casi me lo olvidaba― dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, lo agarró y tras hacer otros movimientos, el cetro se encogió tomando la forma de un tierno ganchito para sujetar su cabello― muy práctico― bufó rodando los ojos.

― Haber si conocemos a otras personas del colegio, para no tener que estar solas en la bienvenida, ¿qué te parece?― preguntó Luna entusiasma

― Me parece una… buena idea, a lo mejor hacemos nuevos amigos― dijo sin tomarle importancia

― Hay Hermy, vas a ver cómo nos divertimos― trató de animarla antes de sacar su cetro de no sé dónde y abrir con él una especie de portal que las transportaría a Londres.

― Espero que tengas razón, Luna― le dijo con sinceridad antes de entrar por el portal y desaparecer

― Siempre la tengo, Hermione. Siempre la tengo― dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa y realizar lo mismo que su amiga.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Comenten XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling (excepto algunos, que son de mi propia invención XD)**

**Capítulo 3**

― HARRY JAMES POTTER Y RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY BAJEN EN ESTE MALDITO MOMENTO― gritó una chica pelirroja hartada de las niñerías de sus supuestos amigos.

Hace media hora que se encontraba parada en las escaleras esperando a su irresponsable hermano y a su compinche. Los dos eran la muerte, se habían quedado despiertos hasta Merlín sabe qué hora jugando no se qué cosa en un aparato muggle y justo hoy día se los ocurría quedarse dormidos, justo en el día en el que debían ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles, ¡justo en el día de la inauguración de la tienda de ropa más grande de mundo mágico!, y por nada en el mundo se lo perdería, aunque tuviera que subir con un balde de agua helada, tirárselo en sus caras y arrastrarlos de las orejas. Ginevra Weasley iría aunque tuviera amarrados dos pesados ladrillos en sus pies.

― SI NO BAJAN EN ESTE MOMENTO JURO QUE…― empezó a amenazar, lo cual usualmente funcionaba con su hermano.

― Tranquila…― dijo el susodicho dando un gran bostezo― ya vamos. ¿Dónde está Harry?― preguntó confundido mirando por todos lados haciendo que Ginny se tomara la cabeza con ambas manos pensando, "¿Qué hice para merecer a un hermano así? ¿Abre hecho algo malo en mi antigua vida?"

― Aquí estoy, hermano― le dijo un Harry igual de cansado poniendo una mano en su hombro para que lo viera― estaba detrás de ti― informó con otro bostezo

El cabello de Harry estaba más desordenado de lo normal al igual que el de Ron, ambos tenían grandes ojeras y sus camisas mal abrochadas, signos de que habían pasado una mala noche.

― Negaré cualquier relación con ustedes si alguien nos ven juntos, ¿ok?― dijo antes de acercarse a ellos y tratar de arreglarlos lo mejor posible― Sólo… sólo no me hablen, ni me avergüencen― rindiéndose en su tarea

― Ay, Ginny, no sé porque te preocupas tanto, recuerda que somos magos― le dijo Ron sacando su varita. Tras un breve hechizo, él y Harry estuvieron más presentables― Además, tu "dichosa" tienda abrirá en…― dijo consultando su reloj― ¡en dos horas! Podrías calmarte, mujer. Ni que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte― dijo rodando los ojos

― Claro, claro, lo que digas― le dijo sin tomar importancia a su comentario― ¡apresúrense!― exclamó saliendo a toda velocidad de la Madriguera

― Créeme, terminar con mi hermana fue lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida― le dijo el pelirrojo a Harry.

Después de que el pelinegro venciera a Voldemort el año anterior, el ministerio le dio a cada integrante del trío dorado un puesto asegurado en el Ministerio para cuando acabaran con sus respectivos estudios y una gran cantidad de galeones.

Después de algunos meses de relación entre Ginny y Harry, ellos se dieron cuenta de que sólo se tenían un cariño de hermanos, no el necesario para continuar siendo novios, así que después de un mutuo acuerdo, ambos decidieron continuar con sus propias vidas, siempre y cuando siguieran siendo buenos amigos.

Ahora, la familia Weasley habían adquirido mucha fama gracias a los miembros más jóvenes de esta, era una de las más respetadas en el mundo mágico y ya no atravesaban por los problemas económicos por los cuales una vez fueron marginados.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Ginevra Weasley, eran los jóvenes más codiciados del mundo mágico, a pesar de su corta edad, tenían dinero, poder, fama y belleza, no les faltaba nada, sin embargo, a pesar de tener todo, regresarían a su querido Hogwarts, a ellos no les gustaba que les dieran todo demasiado fácil, preferían esforzarse para alcanzar sus metas, y eso era lo harían, terminarían el colegio, estudiarían, se graduarían y conseguirían un trabajo, como unos honorables gryffindors.

― Y… ¿cuándo vuelves a Grimmunald Place?― preguntó Ron tratando de sonar despreocupado

― Supongo que me mudaré cuando acaben las clases…― respondió el pelinegro. Ahora que Grimmunald Place estaba más limpio, Harry había decidió irse a vivir ahí, según él, para no estorbar a la familia Weasley, decía que no quería ser una carga para ellos.

― Sabes que mamá te adora, te quiere como a un hijo, y aún así te vas… ― dijo Ginny metiéndose en su conversación― no te entendemos, Harry― le dijo con sinceridad soltando un gran suspiro― pero… supongo que debes tener tus razones, y las respetamos, aunque no sepamos cuáles son― añadió con una gran sonrisa

― Gracias― agradeció abrazándola por los hombros antes de que con un sonoro "Plop" aparecieran en el famoso Callejón Diagon

― Bien, este es el plan, ustedes compran nuestras cosas…― dijo Ginny, pero antes de que su hermano la interrumpiera, añadió― así es Ronald, compran sus libros y todo lo que necesiten y también los míos…― indicaba mientras le daba a su hermano su lista de útiles― dentro de tres horas nos vemos en la Heladería Florean Fortescue…

― Pero, ¿tú que vas a hacer?― cuestionó Harry confundido

― Pues, yo… tengo que ir a… ¡LA PUTA INAUGURACIÓN!― le gritó lo suficientemente cerca del pelinegro como para dejarlo sordo― ¡AHORA SI NO LES IMPORTA, ME LARGO!― volvió a gritar, y sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando dejando solos a sus amigos, mientras decía algo de que "no le prestaban atención" y "los hombres de hoy en día".

― Y yo sigo diciendo que, terminar con mi hermana fue lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida― le dijo el pelirrojo a Harry, para después dirigirse a la tienda de Madame Malkins para empezar con las compras.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

Una mierda. Una completa y absoluta mierda.

Así era como se sentía Draco Malfoy. Y todo era culpa del idiota del que se había hecho llamar su Lord y del mal nacido de su padre, el cual ya había recibido el beso del dementor. Por ellos, ahora la familia Malfoy era odiada por todo el mundo mágico, y por si fuera poco, su adorada madre se encontraba sumida en una profunda depresión.

El rubio se levantó de un elegante sillón de cuero negro en donde hace unos momentos estaba sentado, miro todo a su alrededor, y sonrió con tristeza.

La gran e impotente mansión que él recordaba ya no era esa, los lugares en donde él solía jugar con su madre y esconderse de su padre, ahora estaban repletos de polvo y cajas. El maravilloso jardín que alguna vez rodeaba a su hogar, ahora era un montón de ramas secas y mala hierba. Y todo por culpa de Voldemort, que hace unos años había convertido a esa hermosa mansión en su escondite, volviendo la vida de Draco Malfoy más indeseable que nunca.

― Draco, hijo, ¿me acompañas al Callejón Diagon a conseguir unos libros?― preguntó una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y una mirada triste. A pesar de no ser la misma Narcissa Mlafoy de hace unos años aún conservaba el mismo porte elegante.

― Claro, madre― respondió amablemente ofreciéndole el brazo para desaparecerse

― ¿Ya guardaste todas tus pertenencias?― volvió a preguntar una vez estuvieron frente al Caldero Chorreante

― Todo ya está en mi baúl― afirmó mientras avanzaban entre las personas― ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien en mi ausencia?― preguntó al ingresar al Callejón Diagon

― Por supuesto que sí, hijo, no soy tan vieja, puedo valerme de mi misma― le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente― Ahora que te parece si yo voy a la Librería de Flourish y Blotts a conseguir mi libro, y tú te vas a… a cualquier lugar, a divertirte con tus amigos― le animó

En las vacaciones de verano, Draco se encerró en su dormitorio y se dedicó a reflexionar sobre todas las acciones de su vida, tanto buenas como malas. Y se dio cuenta de que la sangre no era tan importante como Lucius solía decir, y que joderles la vida a Potter y sus amigos fue divertido, tenía que admitirlo, pero ya no podía seguir así, después de todo, ellos le habían salvado el culo al no enviarlo a Azkaban.

Pero Narcissa malinterpretó las cosas, y pensó que su hijo estaba pasando por una depresión muy severa, alejándose de sus amigos y de cualquier contacto con la humanidad, aunque en parte era cierto, pero lo último que Draco querría ser era un antisocial, lo único que quería era estar solo por un corto periodo de tiempo.

― ¿Qué le parece si mejor voy a ver la nueva escoba que acaba de salir?― le dijo el rubio señalando con la cabeza un grupo de niños que se agolpaba en el gran ventanal de la tienda de quiddtich― Supongo que nos vemos en la casa, madre― se despidió antes de desaparecer entre las personas

Narcissa Malfoy soltó un gran suspiro de resignación

― Merlín lo ayude a encontrar a alguna chica este año― dijo soltando un bufido y retirándose del lugar, ya que ella pensaba que eso era lo único que faltaba para que su hijo se convirtiera en un hombre hecho y derecho.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

― Interesante― fue lo único que dijo la castaña al observar el complejo de tiendas mágicas más grande del mundo, o al menos de Europa, el Callejón Diagon.

― Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, si esto no te impresiona, nada lo hará― exclamó Luna con resentimiento

― Tranquila Luna, la verdad es que estoy muy sorprendida, ¿acaso no se nota?― preguntó sarcástica alzando una ceja― Londres ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vinimos, que fue en…― decía mientras observaban cada tienda con detenimiento― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vinimos?― le preguntó observando con interés un gran gato color canela

― Fue en… 1920, si no me equivoco― respondió adentrándose a la Tienda de Animales― Quiero ese gato― le dijo a la encargada del lugar señalando al animal que Hermione estaba viendo hace unos segundos.

Minutos después, Hermione y Luna salían de la tienda con el gato, el cual era cargado por la castaña.

― Crookshanks… ¿a qué es un lindo nombre?― preguntó entusiasmada acariciando a su nueva mascota― no debiste comprármelo

― Quise y pude. Ahora, espérame aquí un rato, necesito comprar una cosa…― le dijo antes de salir prácticamente de allí corriendo

― Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch― leyó el gran cartel de una tienda― … quidditch…― se dijo antes de acercarse al lugar

De pequeña nunca fue una aficionada a ese deporte, al contrario, lo odiaba, odiaba esa sensación de revoltijo en el estómago cuando se encontraba a una gran altura, odiaba que ese miedo la envolviera cada vez que se subía a una escoba. Sin embargo, aprendió a controlar cada sensación relacionada al vuelo, ya que era un ángel, tenía alas, y había aprendido a volar, sí, con mucha dificultad, pero lo hizo, y estaba muy orgullosa de eso.

― Muchos niños…― se dijo observando la cantidad que había de estos alrededor de una nueva escoba― … no lo vale…― pero justo antes de retirarse, lo escuchó

― Salgan de aquí, mocosos― gritó un apuesto rubio de ojos grises asustando a los niños, logrando que estos escaparan con lágrimas en los ojos

― ¡Malfoy!― llamó un chico de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda que iba acompañado por un pelirrojo― ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda estás haciendo?― exclamó molesto

― Observando una puta escoba, Potter― respondió con voz fría

― ¡Hermione!― exclamó Luna al verla, haciendo que las miradas de los tres hombres se dirigieran hacia la hermosa castaña y la inocente rubia que se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia― Creí… creí que ya te habías…― paró de hablar al sentirse observada― … retirado… eh… ¿Hola?― saludó insegura

― Nosotras… ya no íbamos, que pasen buen día― se despidió Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa agarrando a Luna del brazo y tratando de salir de ahí

― ¿Qué haces, Hermione?― le susurró Luna

― No tengo idea― respondió con sinceridad. No sabía por qué actuaba así, tal vez eran sólo los impulsos de tener tres pares de ojos posados sobre ellas de manera muy profunda lo que la estaba haciendo actuar de esa forma.

― Entonces, detente― espetó con molestia

― ¡E― espera!― exclamó Harry

― Mierda― maldijo la castaña en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta y contemplar al apuesto moreno que tenía frente suyo― ¿Si?― preguntó con voz suave hipnotizando al rubio y al pelirrojo

― Eh… bueno…― _Piensa, Harry, piensa_― Mi amigo, Ronald, quería decirte algo― respondió señalando a su amigo pelirrojo.

Hermione dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo de ojos azules.

― Si… yo, bueno… verás…― titubeaba nervioso mirando acusadoramente a su supuesto amigo del alma― Draco, quería decirte algo― acusó señalando con el dedo al rubio.

La castaña soltó una risita ante lo infantil que se veían con esos gestos, como si fueran unos niños diciendo que no habían roto ningún plato aunque sabían que lo habían hecho.

― Lindo gato― fue lo único que dijo Draco. Harry y Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada y él sólo se alzó de hombros como diciendo _Si quieren hablar con ella, háganlo, no me metan en esto_

― Sí, lindos… aretes― le dijo Ron a Luna al ser lo primero que vio

― Gracias― dijo Luna sonriéndole, haciendo que Ron se pusiera del mismo color de su cabello

― Yo soy Draco Malfoy― se presentó el rubio

― Mucho gusto, ella es…eh… Luna Lovegood y yo soy… Hermione Granger― respondió la castaña olvidándose por un momento de los apellidos que usarían, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ellos, ya que ellas solían llamarse por sus nombres.

― Me gusta tu nombre… Hermione… a decir verdad, me gusta todo lo que veo― dijo el blondo observándola descaradamente de arriba abajo enviándole una seductora sonrisa.

Harry, el más cercano al ojigris, le dio un fuerte codazo enojado. Draco soltó un débil gemido de dolor y lo miro con odio.

― Sí, claro― respondió la castaña molesta― Luna, he escuchado que han abierto una nueva tienda, ¿vamos?― preguntó queriendo largarse de ahí

― Claro―

― ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?― exclamó Harry una vez estuvieron solos― "Me gusta todo lo que veo"― citó con una voz de niña― ¡Eres un estúpido!

― ¡Y tú una marica!― espetó el rubio― "Mi amigo, Ronald, quería decirte algo"― hizo lo mismo que el pelinegro

― ¿Así? Pues, tú eres un maldito hij…―

― ¡Ya cállense!― gritó Ron molesto. Harry insultando fuera de sus estribos y el pelirrojo tratando de tranquilizarlos y pensando con la mente fría, eso sí que estaba mal― Harry, Malfoy. Hermione y Luna, alias Bellas Nenas, se están yendo, ¿qué les parece si las seguimos y nos "disculpamos"?― propuso con una gran sonrisa, ganándose varios asentimientos de sus compañeros

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy trabajando juntos, esto estaba yendo de mal en peor.

― Hay que admitir que son hermosas― dijo Draco caminando con Harry y Ron a sus costados

― Por primera vez, concuerdo contigo, Malfoy― aceptó Ron

― Y qué castaña― exclamó Harry― Esas curvas, esos maravillosos ojos…―

― Deténte, Potter. Sabemos que está buena y todo, pero para tu información, esa castaña va a ser mía

― Ya lo veremos, Malfoy, ya lo veremos

― Ya que ustedes se pelean por Hermione, yo me quedo con Luna, ¿eh? No la toquen― dijo Ron molesto

― Toda tuya― dijeron al unísono Draco y Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que Hermione y Luna, estaban fuera de sus alcances, ellas eran unos seres especiales con una misión en específico, y no podían ni iban tener tiempo para romances de ese tipo, ¿cierto?

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

― Créeme, si me los vuelvo a encontrar, los mató― aseguró la castaña molesta mientras entraba al nuevo local.

La tienda tenía seis pisos, en los cuales se encontraban diferentes productos mágicos para la belleza femenina junto a finos accesorios para todo tipo de ocasión. Cada piso tenía asignado un producto, como el primero, en donde se encontraban Hermione y Luna, el cual era de ropa juvenil para damas tanto muggle como mágica.

Todas las paredes de ese piso eran de colores vivos, tales como el rojo y el morado. Si una chica quería probarse un vestido o alguna otra ropa, lo único que tenía que hacer era usar unos camerinos especiales llenos de magia, en donde el espejo te mostraba cómo te verías usando esa prenda, por ende, todas las chicas se encontraban fascinadas modelando frente a esa nueva invención mágica.

― …Especialmente a ese rubio oxigenado, si se me cruza en mi camino, le lanzaré un _rayo oscuro_― continuó hablando Hermione viendo las diferentes prendas.

― ¿El rayo oscuro? ¿Acaso no es el ataque más débil que tienes?― preguntó Luna divertida

La joven rubia sabía que ese era uno de sus poderes más básicos. Era un pequeño rayo color negro que salía de su dedo índice si Hermione lo utilizaba. No era muy complejo por lo que la energía gastada era mínima. La actual castaña lo consideraba inservible a comparación de sus otros poderes, los cuales podían llegar a ser mortíferos para una pequeña población de personas.

― Lo es, pero si ese rayito llegara a darle en el corazón a un humano común y corriente, puede ser mortal― informó sonriendo mientras seguía observanbo interesada las diferentes prendas de vestir― Mmmmmm… me llevaré esta― aseguró agarrando una blusa color fucsia.

Pero antes de que la pudiera retirar de su lugar, la mano de otra chica se poso sobre la misma prenda, evitando que se la llevara.

_Oh, no. Ya tengo suficiente con el rubio pervertido, no voy a dejar que se lleven esta blusa. _Aún más molesta que antes, Hermione jaló la prenda con fuerza.

― ¡Oye, que te pasa! ¡Yo la vi primero!― exclamó una chica tan o más enfadada que la propia Hermione

― ¡Cállate, niñita!― rugió furiosa Hermione

― ¡Niñita tu abuela! ¡Devuélveme esa maldita blusa!― gritó la chica fijando su mirada en la de su contrincante.

_Ese color de cabello… creo que lo he visto antes_, pensó Hermione al ver el tono pelirrojo de la chica contra quien luchaba

― ¡Y si no quiero qué!― contestó la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos

― Hermione, creo que deberías devolvérsela… no es la única blusa― Luna trató de hacerla entrar en razón

― Deberías hacerle caso…― intervino una chica morena, que al parecer acompañaba a la pelirroja

― ¿Y a ti quién te llamó?― dijo Hermione rabiosa de que esa chiquilla se metiera en asuntos de que no eran de su incumbencia.

Levantó un poco la mirada y, a lo lejos, la castaña pudo ver a un grupo de tres chicos acercándose, eran un pelirrojo, un rubio y un moreno. _Mierda, ¿acaso esto no se puede poner peor?_, maldijo Hermione

― ¿Ginny?― preguntó Ron interviniendo en la discusión, quien acaba de entrar a la tienda junto a Draco y Harry en busca de Hermione para pedirle disculpas.

― ¿Pansy?― preguntó el rubio confundido

― ¿Draco?― preguntó la susodicha sin entender lo que sucedía

― ¿Ginny?― cuestionó el azabache

― ¿Harry?― preguntó la pelirroja

― ¿Ronald?― preguntó la morena

― ¿Pansy?― preguntó el pelirrojo

― ¿Luna?― preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo

― ¿Hermione?― dijo la rubia siguiéndole el juego

― ¿Lun…?― empezó a preguntar Ron

― ¡Ya cállense!― gritó Hermione perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?― interrogó Draco dirigiendo a la castaña y a la rubia. Él por supuesto sabía el por qué, pero no quería delatarse diciéndoles que las estaban siguiendo, ya que podían pensar de que las estaban acosando.

― ¿Acaso no se nota? Estamos patinando sobre hielo― dijo la ojimiel sarcástica

― ¿Se conocen?― preguntó Ginny alternando su mirada entra las chicas que acaba de conocer y sus amigos

― Es una larga historia― dijo Luna con una dulce sonrisa

Pansy, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, se dio cuenta en la forma en cómo Draco, Harry y Ron miraban a la castaña y la rubia, de una forma muy embobada admirando sus bellezas.

_Hombres tenían que ser, esas tipas son unas engreídas, especialmente esa castaña, es obvio que el color de su cabello es falso_, pensaba la morena. Así que inmediatamente, se colgó del brazo del rubio enviándole una mirada asesina a Hermione, como diciendo "Él es mío".

Ginny, comprendiendo lo que ocurría, hizo lo mismo pero con Harry. Desde el momento que las vio observando las vestimentas, notó que ellas sólo traerían problemas, y como buena amiga que era, no iba a dejar que su casi hermano cayera en las garras de esas arpías

_¿Ahora qué les pasa a estas locas?_ Pensaron Harry, Draco y Hermione

― Oigan, al parecer tienen novias― mencionó la castaña fijándose en la manera posesiva en como las chicas se agarraban de el rubio y el azabache― Y como yo soy una buena chica y no me gusta interferir en las relaciones otros, mejor me retiro― dijo captando la indirecta de las chicas, mientras que les agradecía mentalmente haberle sacado un gran peso de encima― Así que hasta luego― se despidió con una sonrisa antes de salir de la tienda con Luna

― ¡No! ¡Oye, espera! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! ¡Es más, creo que Ron una vez me dijo que su hermana estaba loca! ¡Por favor, créeme!― gritaba Harry desesperado tratando de sacarse a Ginny del brazo.

― ¿Acaso tu no vas a gritar como desesperado?― cuestionó Pansy mientras se soltaba del rubio

― ¿Para qué? Además, un Malfoy nunca ruega, es obvio que esa chica va a venir a pedirme de rodillas una oportunidad conmigo― dijo Draco con autosuficiencia

― HARRY JAMES POTTER― gritó la pelirroja furiosa― ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME LOCA? OH, NO, DE ESTA NO SALES VIVO― avisó antes de salir corriendo detrás de él.

― Por cierto, Pansy― llamó Draco― no vuelva a hacer eso, y mucho menos enfrente de una chica, me avergüenzas― dijo como el niño engreído que era

― Repite eso, Malfoy, y te aseguro de que no volverás a ver la luz del día― aseguró la morena molesta

― He dicho que…― dijo Draco elevando el tono de voz

― NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ, JOVENCITO― gritó molesta antes de seguir el ejemplo de la pelirroja

― Creo que soy el más maduro aquí― dijo Ronald orgulloso tras ver como sus amigos corrían por los pasillos como niños pequeños― ¡Oye qué te pasa!― exclamó al sentir un leve empujo por parte de Harry quien trataba de escapar de Ginny, sin esperar una invitación, comenzó a seguir al moreno junto a su hermana para darle una paliza.

Diez minutos después, los cinco compañeros estaban afuera de la gran tienda, ya que los guardias los habían echado por haber hecho demasiado escándalo.

― Tengo que admitirlo, eso estuvo de la…― antes de que Draco soltara tremenda lisura, Pansy lo golpeó en la cabeza para que se callara

― Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos, Potter, Weasley― dijo la chica con una leve inclinación de la cabeza― Hasta luego, Ginny― se despidió con una sonrisa para después arrastrar al rubio detrás de sí.

― Nos vemos en Hogwarts― exclamó Draco alzando la mano para despedirse, Harry y Ron respondieron el gesto divertidos

_Parecen bueno chicos… por eso no me caen muy bien_, pensó el rubio antes de lanzarles una última mirada al trío dorado.

― Me cae bien…― admitió Harry empezando a caminar hacia el Caldero Chorreante― que pena que sea una estúpida serpiente orgullosa y ególatra― dijo sonriendo

― Este día fue muy raro, ¿no lo creen?― preguntó Ron― Primero conocemos a unas linda chicas, pero lo raro es que no cayeron en nuestros encantos― Ginny rodó los ojos― después Malfoy y Parkinson se nos juntan como si fuéramos… amigos― dijo lo último con una mueca de asco

― Yo creo que Pansy no es muy mala, pasamos unas horas comprando juntas, y no me molestó ni nada, hasta me atrevería a decir de que me agradó su compañía― admitió algo confundida

― Tú no eres mi hermana― se limitó a decir Ron antes de que los tres desaparecieran entre la oscuridad de la noche.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Admito que me tarde en actualizar y eso… así que para los que siguen esta historia, en verdad espero que me disculpen, nunca antes me había demorado tanto en actualizar XD**

**Así que si tienen sugerencias, recomendaciones o algo por el estilo, no duden en enviar reviews… todo será bien recibido!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, chics!**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo la integración de nuestras chicas al colegio, ojalá les guste…**

**Hora de leer!**

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling (excepto algunos, que son de mi propia invención XD)**

**Capítulo 4**

Luna se encontraba en el recibidor del gran palacio esperando a que su castaña amiga bajara de por escaleras para poder aparecerse en Hogwarts y así conversar algunos puntos con el director antes de que el banquete comenzara.

― Listo― avisó Hermione parándose a un costado de Luna

― Bien, vámonos― dijo la rubia con algo de nostalgia

Antes de desaparecer por el portal, las dos amigas observaron tristes su hogar. Nunca lo habían dejado por tanto tiempo, y ahora que había llegado la hora de retirarse, no se sentían listas para abandonar ese gran palacio, aunque sea sólo por un corto año.

― Lo extrañaré― admitió la ojimiel

― Lo vamos a extrañar― confesó Luna― Pero ya nos tenemos que ir, sólo van a ser 365 días… o sea, 525600 minutos, 3156000 segundos…― decía rápidamente

Hermione soltó una risa divertida al saber cómo era su amiga, la consideraba muy inteligente y era una costumbre que hiciera unos cuantos cálculos de vez en cuando, sin olvidar, lo perspicaz y observadora que era.

― Ya entendí, Luna. Vámonos― dijo antes de entrar al portal seguida de su amiga.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vieron fue al director del colegio, quien tenía una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Dándole una rápida mirada al despacho, Luna pudo deducir que el hombre frente a ellas era muy sabio, ya que toda la estancias estaba llena de libros y aparatos muy extraños y sofisticados, de los cuales, tal vez sólo el director sabía sus funcionamientos.

― Buenos días señorita Granger, señorita Lovegood― saludó el director. Las chicas inclinaron la cabeza en forma de saludo― Yo soy el director de este colegio, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y estaré a su disposición. Por lo que si necesitan ayuda, sólo consúltenmelo.

― Muchas gracias por todo, Profesor Dumbledor― se encargó de hablar Luna― Ojalá no seamos una molestia en su prestigioso colegio.

― ¿Molestia?― preguntó el director antes de sonreír abiertamente― Nada que ver, señorita. Al contrario, es para mí un honor tenerlas aquí.

Luna y Hermione le devolvieron la sonrisa agradecidas.

― Evangelina le envía disculpas por no presentarse hoy día. Tuvo asuntos importantes que hacer los cuales, lamentablemente, no pudo postergar― esta vez habló Hermione

― No hay problema― respondió el director― En todo caso, tendremos que hablar de asuntos importantes sin la presencia de la señorita Evangelina. Por favor tomen asiento― ofreció mientras se sentaba en su silla frente a su escritorio.

Las chicas tomaron asiente frente al director y escucharon atentas.

― Bien… los magos no tenemos mucho conocimiento sobre la magnitud de su poder y cosas así― comenzó su explicación sin abandonar su afable sonrisa― Así que me disculparan si no estoy bien informado sobre ustedes. Es una regla del colegio la restricción a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, ya que allí habitan criaturas peligrosas, las cuales, supongo que no son nada comparadas a ustedes. Por lo que tienen permiso especial de salir en la noche si quieren estirar sus "alas" o algo por el estilo― dijo― Lo que no estaba seguro era si ustedes tenían… una dieta como nosotros, los humanos.

― Creo que se confunde, Profesor― respondió Hermione seria― Nosotros no somos chupasangres ni nada por el estilo…

― Creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas, Hermione― interrumpió su amiga― Nosotras somos como cualquier persona, más o menos. Comemos, sí, pero de vez en cuando. Digamos que las criaturas como nosotras se alimentan de la energía de otros seres vivos― trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo

― ¿Se roban la energía de otras personas?― preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido

― No tanto así, no solemos hacer eso con humanos, tal vez con animales y plantas pero…― decía Luna

― Si se preocupa por el bienestar de sus alumnos, pierde el tiempo― interrumpió la castaña tranquila― somos seres pacíficos. Como dicen los humanos: _Venimos en son de paz_― dijo con una sonrisa― No mordemos para obtener sangre o para convertirlos en licántropos si es lo que piensa, nosotras no necesitamos matar para vivir― explicó sin más

― Claro― respondió el director― Discúlpenme si las ofendí― se excusó arrepentido― Bien, dentro de una hora comenzara el banquete. Y habrá una selección para ustedes para saber a qué casa van, es un procedimiento que se ha dado por siglos en este colegio, y ustedes no pueden ser la excepción.

― Entendemos perfectamente, Profesor― respondió Luna― Por cierto… ¿Habrá una historia?... ya sabe, por si nos preguntan nuestra vida o cosas así

― Por supuesto, yo ya informé a los profesores del ingreso de dos nuevas estudiantes que vienen de Francia. En el banquete comunicaré que son un intercambio de Beauxbatons. Si alguien les pregunta, les dirán que se mudaron a Londres por asuntos familiares y que volverán a su natal Francia al finalizar su año escolar. Además, aquí les tengo dos uniformes de dicho colegio para completar la farsa― informó parándose y sacando de su armario dos conjuntos celestes― Creo que será mejor que se vayan cambiando. Yo ya me retiro, tengo que estar en el Comedor antes que todos― dijo y con un movimiento de varita desapareció los baúles de Luna y Hermione― Los elfos se encargaran― respondió― Eso es todo, disfruten su estancia en el colegio. Buenas noches― se despidió antes de salir de su despacho y dejar a las chicas adentro.

― Es bonito― comentó la rubia viendo divertida el uniforme

― Ese viejo no me cae bien― dijo Hermione pensativa― ¿Y si es un pervertido y tiene cámaras aquí viéndonos cómo nos cambiamos?― cuestionó

― No te preocupes, Hermy― respondió Luna con una sonrisa tranquila― A mí me cae bien, es muy agradable― dijo mientras se comenzaba a cambiar.

El uniforme de Beauxbatons consistía en una blusa junto a una falda color gris, algo que tenía en común con la de Hogwarts. La diferencia era que debían llevar una incómoda corbata que combinaba los colores celeste, blanco y negro. Y para días de invierno, el director les había proporcionado una túnica negra y una bufanda a juego, cosas innecesarias ya que sólo los usarían por unas horas.

― Bien, ¿y ahora qué?― preguntó Luna una vez estuvieron listas

― Viejo tenía que ser, se olvidó de decirnos a dónde ir― exclamó Hermione― Rápido, Luna. Usa algún hechizo para ubicarnos, antes de que el dichoso banquete termine sin nosotras― urgió

― Tan puntual como siempre, Hermy― bufó su amiga.

Lentamente cerró los ojos y relajó todo su cuerpo, juntó los dedos de su mano enfrente de su rostro mientras murmuraba unas palabras en otro idioma. Realizó el mismo acto por menos de un minuto hasta que todo su cuerpo empezó a irradiar una leve y casi imperceptible luz. Abrió los ojos de la misma forma en que los cerró y miró a Hermione.

― No debía haber gastado energía sólo para ubicarnos, pudimos haber preguntado― se quejó la rubia haciendo pucheros

― Ni que fuera el fin del mundo. Ahora dime, ¿hacia dónde?― preguntó la castaña emocionada como si de un niño en navidad se tratara.

Salieron del despacho y comenzaron a caminar por numerosos pasillos y a bajar largas escaleras. Hermione se quedaba admirada por la infraestructura del castillo, observando interesada a las pinturas con vida y a las escaleras que estaban en constante movimiento, mirando numerosas puertas y armaduras en cada esquina. Se dio cuenta que, al igual que su hogar, ese castillo rebosaba de historias y leyendas impregnadas en cada pared, lo cual resultaba muy interesante a cierta castaña, logrando que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción al saber que su tiempo libre sería ocupado por tan exquisita información.

― Llegamos― avisó Luna sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos― fue más largo de lo que pensé, hasta llegué a pensar que me había perdido― confesó abochornada

― ¿Acaso la gran Luna, heredera al trono del reino de los cielos, cometió al fin su primer error?― preguntó Hermione con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

― Nadie es perfecto― se limitó a responder la rubia

― Ni siquiera nosotras― confirmó la ojimiel sonriendo irónicamente al pensar que todos los humanos creían que ellos eran seres perfectos, incapaces de cometer algún error.

De repente, las grandes puertas de roble pertenecientes al comedor se abrieron dejando ver a las dos chicas que al parecer, estaban sorprendidas viendo la cantidad de personas que tenían los ojos puestos en ellas. Recuperando la compostura rápidamente, Luna y Hermione entraron a paso lento pero elegante dirigiéndose hacia una butaca donde se encontraba un sombrero algo desgastado.

― Lovegood, Luna― nombró la profesora McGonagall

La rubia siguiendo las indicaciones, tomó asiento. La profesora de transformaciones le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza para que así, pueda ser seleccionada a una casa. Apenas rozó la rubia cabellera, el sombrero exclamó.

― RAVENCLAW― los alumnos pertenecientes a dicha casa se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir alegremente. Luna se dirigió a la mesa indicada, y abochornada se sentó saludando a sus nuevos compañeros.

― Granger, Hermione― nombró la misma profesora de rostro severo

La castaña realizó lo mismo que su amiga, pero esta vez, el sombrero tomó un poco más de tiempo para decidirse a qué casa enviarla.

― GRYFFINDOR― exclamó, Hermione por un momento creyó escucharlo dudar, pero desechó esos pensamientos al ver como varias personas aplaudían.

Con una sonrisa, caminó alegre y se sentó saludando y agradeciendo los aplausos.

― Bien, doy la elección finalizada― comenzó a hablar el director― Así que, mis queridos alumnos, ya pueden comenzar con el banquete― exclamó contento

Hermione volteó el rostro al sentir tres miradas sobre ella. Aún con una sonrisa, observó alegre a los dos pelirrojos y aun pelinegro que la miraban fríamente.

Soltó una risa nerviosa y trató de sonar lo más amable posible.

― Ehh… Hola, chicos, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿cómo los trata la vida?― preguntó

― Excelente, querida, ¿acaso no ves nuestras sonrisas?― respondió Ginny sarcástica antes de volver su rostro y comenzar a comer.

― ¿Cuál es su problema?― cuestionó la castaña a los otros dos amigos

Harry y Ron se alzaron de hombros y se voltearon para seguir con su entretenida charla, prácticamente ignorándola.

― Bien, ignoren a la chica nueva― bufó la ojimiel. Vio su plato aburrida y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Luna, la rubia le sonrió tristemente para después hablar animadamente con la chica que tenía al costado― "Ya verás cómo haces muchos amigos, Hermione. Este va a ser el mejor año de nuestras existencias"― imitó la castaña molesta y empezando a comer.

_Ojalá las cosas mejoren, a lo mejor encontramos algo entretenido que hacer en esta escuela. Tal vez vampiros sueltos que maten estudiantes o no sé, cualquier cosa sería mejor que hacer nada_, pensó Hermione aburrida.

**La cosa se pondrá interesante cuando descubran las verdaderas "raíces" de las chicas y lo demás. Por ahora sólo veremos la relación que tienen con los habitantes de Hogwarts y cómo se sienten a partir de estos.**

**Bueno, si se preguntan cuándo la cosa se pondrá interesante, pues… la verdad… no se los dire… será una linda sorpresa XD**

**Oh, se me olvidaba, tal vez quieran otro tipo de parejas, ya saben, no el común GinnyxHarry o HermionexRon (ese ni siquiera lo iba a poner) o LunaxRon, no sé, díganme a quiénes quieren. Los personajes disponibles son estos:**

**Luna**

**Pansy**

**Ginny**

**Alice**

**Harry**

**Blaise**

**Theo**

**Ron**

**Hermione y Draco no están disponibles porque ellos deben ser la pareja principal en esta historia, les digo para que no se confundan ;D**

**Ok, eso era todo, nada más que decir XD**

**Bye, cuídense!**

**Carlita Malfoy =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo como regalo de Navidad xD**

**Ojala les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa e increíble J.K. Rowling (a excepción de Evangelina y Alice, claro está)**

**Capítulo 5**

Una suave brisa acarició el rostro de la pelinegra, quien miraba embelesada el Bosque Prohibido, imaginando cuántos seres tan extraños como ella habitarían en esa gran porción de tierra, rodeada por frondosos y oscuros árboles.

Estaba convencida en calificar esa noche como una de las peores de su existencia. No había podido dormir, por lo que se tuvo que transformar, cambiando así el color de su cabello y ojos. Había volado hasta la Torre de Astronomía, y ahora se encontraba ahí, observando embobada los alrededores del castillo.

Sintió una presencia junto a ella, pero sabiendo de quién se trataba, no le dio la mayor importancia y siguió contemplando el espeso bosque.

― Lindo, ¿eh?― comentó su acompañante

― Hmp…― fue su única respuesta

― Y… ¿a qué se debe este pequeño desvelo?― preguntó tratando de sacar conversación mientras observaba la luna llena con los ojos brillantes.

Realmente se veía hermosa, como el gran astro que era, deslumbrando a cualquiera con su esplendoroso brillo, rodeada de esa lejanas e increíbles estrellas, haciendo resaltar su grandeza aún más.

― Solo… solo pensé que sería una buena idea dar un pequeño paseo― respondió Hermione a la vez que se paraba, logrando así que unos mechones negros se salieran de su lugar― Justo a ahora iré a acostarme. Que tengas dulces sueños, Luna― se despidió extendiendo sus hermosas alas y descendiendo hasta la ventana de su dormitorio.

― Igualmente, Hermione― dijo al aire sabiendo que su amiga la escucharía aunque estuviera varios metros más abajo.

Eran las 7:15 de la mañana. Ya más de la mitad del colegio se encontraba despierto y con ganas de comenzar con un nuevo año lleno de enseñanzas, tareas y mucho, mucho… pero mucho estudio.

― ¡No! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, Harry?― exclamaba dramático un pelirrojo.

Ginny y Harry lo observaban sin saber qué hacer, y Hermione, que estaba a unos asientos de distancia, lo observaba como si estuviera loco.

― ¡Esto… esto es inaudito, Harry!― dijo Ron al ver su nuevo horario de clases― ¡Seis horas con Snape a la semana!― exclamó al fin, dando explicación de su alterado comportamiento.

Ginny y Harry rodaron los ojos mientras que las personas que los rodeaban soltaron risas divertidas al conocer el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

Hermione, por su parte, al escuchar semejante comentario, rió como los demás, algo enternecida por la actitud aniñada y despreocupada del pelirrojo. Ginny la vio, y la fulminó con la mirada, como respuesta la castaña giró el rostro sin hacerle caso.

Minutos después, cuatro slytherins ingresaron al comedor. Draco, Blaise, Theo y Pansy entraron con la cabeza en alto y portando el escudo de sus casas en sus respectivas túnicas con orgullo. Todos los rostros voltearon a verlos, algunos con admiración- como era el caso de las serpientes más jóvenes-, otros con repugnancia- la mayoría de alumnos de gryffindor- y el resto con aburrimiento- como era el caso de la misma Hermione y Luna.

Fue como verlos entrar en cámara lenta, con esa paso tan elegante y distintivo mientras una suave brisa que salía de no sé dónde golpeaba esos perfectos rostros, logrando así que la escena se volviera casi irreal, volviéndolos dioses que no se fijaban en nadie ni en nada, preocupados solo en ellos mismos.

Los cuatro slytherins tomaron asiento e inmediatamente, casi toda la casa de las serpientes se abalanzó sobre ellos, comentando y hablando de lo buena que fue su entraba y de lo bien que se veían en esa ocasión.

― ¿Qué onda con esos tipos?― preguntó Hermione a un chico de aspecto amigable que se encontraba a su costado.

― Pues… son Slyherins― fue su única respuesta.

Hermione alzó una ceja y lo observó expectante, esperando a que se dignara a terminar su respuesta.

― ¿Cómo te lo explico?― se dijo el chico poniendo un índice en su barbilla para ponerse a pensar― Ya sabes… son unos presumidos que se creen los reyes del mundo… quieren que todas la miradas estén puestas en ellos, sólo porque les gusta llamar la atención― dijo con una sonrisa

― Oh…― se limitó a decir Hermione. _¿Slytherins, eh? No son más que unos…_

― Créeme, te recomendaría no juntarte con ellos, en realidad, todo Gryffindor lo haría… no valen la pena― volvió a hablar el chico

― Entonces, gracias por la recomendación… la tomaré en cuenta― aseguró con una sonrisa amable― por cierto, soy Hermione Granger

― Y yo Neville Longbottom― se presentó

― Bien, Neville. Me caes bien, al parecer seremos buenos amigos… ¿qué te parece si vamos a pociones mientras me cuentas más de Hogwarts?― propuso aún sonriendo

― Claro― respondió su compañero― En cuanto a pociones, trata de no hacer enfadar al Profesor Sanpe…― siguió informando a una alegre Hermione

En todo el trayecto a las mazmorras, Neville estuvo poniendo al día a Hermione, quien agradecía enormemente ese gesto. Una vez estuvieron en el aula indicada, se sentaron juntos al final de la fila y siguieron hablando de los profesores y materias del colegio, soltando risas de vez en cuando ante las ocurrencias del regordete compañero.

No pasaron cinco minutos, cuando toda el aula se llenó, a excepción del mismo profesor. Habían combinado a slytherins y gryffindors en la misma estancia, dando como resultado que los leones se sentaron a un lado del aula mientras las serpientes en otro.

Harry y Ron se sentaron al frente de Hermione y Neville. Sin prestarles la más mínima atención comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales.

― Oye, ¿y ellos qué?― cuestionó la castaña en un susurro fijando su mirada en los dos chicos de al frente

― ¿Quiénes? ¿Harry y Ron? Bah… ellos son buena gente, o sea, que sí valen pena tenerlos de amigos― respondió de la misma manera

― ¿Así? Pues no parece…― comentó la castaña viendo como los dos chicos comenzaban a hablar entre susurros mirándolos de vez en cuando.

― Cuando los conozcas mejor, sabrás a qué me refiero― fue lo último que dijo antes de que Snape entrara al aula.

Rápidamente, todos los alumnos presentes sacaron sus libros y prestaron atención.

― Guarden todos sus libros― ordenó el profesor. Inmediatamente, todos hicieron caso― Hoy habrá un pequeño examen…

Todos empezaron a quejarse sabiendo que no saldrían bien de esa prueba

― 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor― dijo Snape.

Ron se iba a parase para gritarle unas cuantas verdades a Snape, algo que los hubiera puesto en serios problemas, por suerte Harry lo detuvo en el último minuto.

― Cada uno de ustedes realizará un Veritaserum.― continuó hablando el jefe de la casa de Slytherin― Para el final de la clase, verterán la poción en un frasquito que yo les daré, le pondrán sus nombres y me lo entregarán, ¿entendido?― explicó con su voz neutral― Comiencen

Rápidamente, todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Hermione agarró todos los ingredientes necesarios y comenzó a mezclar, revolver, aplastar y cortar con asombrosa rapidez como si eso fuero lo más normal del mundo.

Neville la miraba asombrado mientras que hacía todo lo contrario, trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible con mucha lentitud y paciencia, media cada gramo para saber que iba por el camino correcto, medía cada centímetro para no sobrepasarse, pero su poción no tomaba el color necesario.

Harry y Ron no estaban mejor. Horrorizados y escandalizados de un examen sorpresa, se movían desesperados por todo el salón echando cualquier cosa a sus calderos, dando como resultado los colores amarillo chillón y rosa de sus respectivas pociones.

Hermione, al notar los problemas que tenían sus compañeros, decidió ayudarlos. Usando uno de sus tantos poderes, sus ojos se tronaron negros, y comenzó a inspeccionar las calderas de los chicos, tomó nota mental de los defectos y desactivó su vista parecida a los rayos― X, que justamente realizaba las mismas funciones que ese aparato, con él podía ver a través de las cosas y observar detenidamente sus componentes o qué lo formaban.

Rápidamente, comenzó a darle indicaciones a Harry, Ron y Neville en voz baja para que el profesor no se diera cuenta. Los dos primeros al principio la observaron extrañados, pero finalmente obedecieron encantados.

Hermione trataba de indicarles qué cosa aumentar, en qué sentido mover la poción o qué color era el indicado sin que Snape se diera cuenta, algo muy difícil, ya que su mirada sólo estaba posada sobre los gryffindors.

― Bien, la clase ya va a terminar, así que viertan la poción en un frasquito― ordenó Snape después de varios tensos minutos.

Los cuatro leones hicieron lo indicado y entregaron sus pociones semitransparentes.

Snape miró fijamente a Harry y a Ron quienes entragaron la poción en perfectas condiciones, no comprendía cómo era que esos dos habían podido realizar semejante proeza.

― Qué puedo decir… soy sorprendente― dijo Ron metiendo la pata como siempre.

Pero lo que sí sorprendió al jefe de la casa de Slytherins, fue ver a Neville Longbotton realizando lo mismo que los dos leones. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Después de todo, no se ve todos los días a los tres tarados de Gryffindor presentando una excelente poción digna de las calificaciones más altas.

_A menos que…_, se dijo Snape fijando su mirada en la nueva alumna, Hermione Granger, preguntándose si ella tenía algo que ver con la dicha de ver a sus peores alumnos hacer por única vez en su vida una poción bien, o mejor dicho la desgracia de presenciar ese hecho.

― Gracias, gracias, gracias…― decía Neville mientras inclinaba varias veces la cabeza levemente.

Hace unos minutos que la clase de pociones ya había terminado, y Neville junto a Hermione salieron del aula para dirigirse a DCAO. Una vez pusieron un pie en el pasillo, el chico comenzó a agradecerle a la castaña su ayuda, justificándose de que Snape lo odiaba por ser muy malo en su materia.

― No hay problema…― respondió Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

Se encontraba un poco distraída ya que desde hace unos momentos había presenciado a dos personas que los seguían, no estaba muy segura de quiénes eran. Sus sentidos eran mejores que los de los humanos por lo que lo único que captaba era la energía de sus cuerpos, algo que podía hacer cualquier criatura mágica, incluyéndola a ella y a Luna.

De vez en cuando volteaba y lo único que sus ojos veían eran unas sombras que se escabullían rápidamente, pero ella sabía que cuando les daba la espalda, salían de sus escondites y comenzaban a seguirlos de nuevo.

Cansada de ese tira y afloja, Hermione se paró en seco y volteó lentamente.

― ¿Se les ofrece algo?― preguntó mientras sus ojos escudriñaban el lugar― sé que están ahí, así que no tiene caso que se escondan

Neville la miraba extrañado, él pensaba que eran los únicos en ese pasillo, así que comenzó a buscar a los supuestos espías.

― Está bien, está bien…― dijo alguien saliendo de entre las sombras seguido de otra persona.

― ¿Harry? ¿Ron?― dijo Neville aún más confundido

― ¿Se les ofrece algo?― volvió a preguntar la castaña

― Ya que lo preguntas… sí― respondió Harry

Hermione los seguía mirando esperando la respuesta.

― Mira… nosotros… sólo queríamos agradecerte por ayudarnos en ese examen…― dijo al fin Ron con una sonrisa apenada

― Sí… si no fuera por ti, Snape ya nos hubiera colgado del techo al ver nuestros patéticas pociones― continuó Harry sonriendo― Oh, y también te pedimos disculpas por nuestro comportamiento…

― Admitimos que no debimos haber actuado de esa forma, así que discúlpanos por haberte ignorado y eso…― finalizó Ron claramente arrepentido

Hermione continuaba observándolos detenidamente, cuestionándose si debía confiar en unos humanos como ellos, debido a que Evangelina le había dicho una vez que no todos eran muy confiables.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, un grupo de serpientes los interrumpió.

― Es bueno tener a una sabelotodo como compañera de vez en cuando, ¿a qué sí, Potter?― intervino Draco con voz fría

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada _Al parecer la tregua terminó…_ pensó con molestia

― Para ser una estúpida sangre sucia eres demasiado lista, querida. Aunque claro, un veritaserum no es la gran cosa, así que mejor no nos adelantemos― añadió un chico moreno de ojos azules, casi negros.

― ¿Por qué eres una sangre sucia, cierto?― preguntó otro chico de piel pálida, cabellos dorados y ojos claros con mueca burlona

_Sangre sucia, ¿eh? A pesar de todos estos años, las manías nunca se van. Y yo que pensaba que las personas madurarían…_ pensó Hermione rodando los ojos. Ese término fue muy usado cuando era pequeña, al principio no entendió el significado, pero con el paso del tiempo sus padres se lo explicaron y ella comprendió. Solía hacer caso omiso a todas las ofensas contra su sangre, simplemente ignorándolos. Y ahora volvería a tomar esa rutina.

Hermione le echó una mirada a Neville entendiendo lo que le había dicho en el desayuno y contestó tranquila.

― Soy una sangre sucia― admitió inexpresiva― Pero eso no les da el derecho a pisotearme como se les dé la gana, así que no se metan conmigo

― ¿Acaso nos estás amenazando, inmunda?― intervino Draco colérico _Hay que admitir que tiene agallas…_

Con una velocidad impresionante, la castaña sacó su varita y la posicionó en el cuello del joven Malfoy de forma amenazadora.

― Si fuera así, ¿qué?― dijo lentamente

Hermione bajó la varita despacio al darse cuenta que los acompañantes de Draco también habían sacado sus respectivas varitas apuntándola a ella, dando como resultado que los gryffindors hicieran lo mismo pero con las serpientes.

― Y yo que pensaba que eras un buen chico― le susurró a Draco para que fuera el único capaz de escuchar su comentario. _Al parecer aquí las personas no son lo que aparentar… qué pena me dan…_ pensó Hermione fijando su mirada en los slys.

― Fue un gusto platicar con ustedes, pero ya nos tenemos que ir. Hasta la próxima, perdedores― se despidió Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

Se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino hasta el aula correspondiente. Ron y Neville agarraron a Hermione y la arrastraron, ya que parecía que quería lanzarse sobre esas engreídas serpientes.

― No deberían tratarlos así, ¿saben?― comentó Pansy una vez estuvieron solos― recuerden que fueron ellos los que nos salvaron. Gracias a ellos no fuimos a Azkaban…― reprochó tal y como lo haría una madre con sus hijos.

― Ellos empezaron― se justificó Blaise cruzándose de brazos

― No― dijo la pelinegra molesta― Fueron ustedes, así que espero que se disculpen, muchachos

― Tal vez algún día lo hagamos…― dijo Draco alzándose de hombros

― Además, Pansy querida, recuerda que hicieron trampa en el examen de nuestro querido Profesor Snape, y como sus alumnos favoritos, debimos sacar la cara por él, ya sabes, para que no se lo llevaran de tonto― dijo Theo sonriendo

Draco y Blaise asintieron enérgicamente apoyando a su amigo

― ¡Excusas!― exclamó Pansy― Y no me vengan hablar de trampas justamente ustedes, ¿entienden?― reprochó enojada

― Tranquila, Pans― dijo Blaise abrazándola por los hombros― Te prometemos que nos disculparemos con ellos, ¿ok?― dijo sonriendo malévolamente mientras cruzaba los dedos sin que su amiga lo notara

― Bien, vamos a DCAO, que si llegamos tarde el profesor nos castigará…― ordenó Pansy con voz autoritario

_¿Dónde está nuestra amiga? Antes era más divertida. Desde que se junta con la chica Weasley está diferente…_ pensó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco

_Al parecer ha madurado, aunque no la culpo, la guerra ha cambiado a muchas personas, sea para bien o para mal_, reflexionó Theo comprensivo

_Pobre, Pans. Seguro que los extraterrestres le han lavado el cerebro y por eso está así… _pensó Blaise divertido.

Mientras tanto, Harry tomó asiento junto a Ron delante de Hermione y Neville tal y como en Pociones.

Minutos después, llegaron el molesto grupo de serpientes. Al estar Pansy adelante, no se dio cuenta cómo sus amigos les enviaron muecas burlonas y de asco a los gryffindors.

― Oye, Neville… ¿esos cuatro son sangre puras?― preguntó Hermione fijando su mirada en Draco, Blaise, Theo y Pansy

― Casi todo Slytherin es sangre pura, se dice que todos los magos oscuros más fuertes de la historia mágica salieron de esa casa― informó

― Uno de ellos fue Voldemort― comentó Harry dándose la vuelta para conversar

Neville y Ron saltaron de sus asientos al escuchar ese nombre tan temido por los magos

― ¿Voldemort?― preguntó la castaña sin saber a qué se referían. No había tenido mucho contacto con los humanos desde que se convirtió en ángel, solo el necesario, y una de las pocas cosas que sabía era que el mundo mágico acababa de salir de una larga y oscura guerra de la cual su compañero que tenía al frente había terminado resultando vencedor, y claro junto al pelirrojo que lo acompañaba y su hermana.

― Sí, ya sabes. Ese mago calvo con cabeza de serpiente que aterrorizaba a toda la comunidad mágica especialmente a los impuros― dijo Ron menos temeroso

― Oh, pero qué tienen qu…― respondió Hermione antes de ser interrumpida por el profesor que acababa de entrar

― Buenos días― escucharon la voz de un hombre que entraba al aula. Se detuvo frente a todos y los miró serio― Seré su profesor de DCAO por este año.

Se podía decir que era muy joven para ser un profesor, de unos 23 o 25 años. Además de eso, era muy atractivo, era alto, de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules eléctricos. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual las chicas del lugar se lo querían comer con la mirada.

El joven maestro tenía el rostro serio y examinaba a todos y a cada uno de los estudiantes con una mirada que era capaz de traspasarle el alma a cualquier persona. Todo eso junto a una aura de misterio y una túnica negra al más puro estilo Snape, aumentaba más la hambruna de la presencia femenina en el aula.

― ¿Y ese quién es?― le susurró Hermione a los chicos

Los tres, negaron con la cabeza mirando al nuevo profesor.

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**Envíen reviews y cuéntenme!**

**Se me cuidan **

**Besos,**

**Carla Malfoy =] **

**P.D. Como no los veré hasta dentro de una semana quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad! Mis mejores deseos desde Perú! Espero la pasen bien junto familia y/o amigos! Un gran beso y abrazo de mi parte! Nos vemos! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Oh, siento la tardanza, ya tenía el capítulo hecho pero digamos que me olvidaba de colgarlo jejeje xD**

**Espero les guste este. ¡Y trataré de actualizar pronto!**

**Capítulo 6**

― ¿Y ese quién es?― le susurró Hermione a los chicos

Harry, Ron y Neville negaron con la cabeza mirando al nuevo profesor. El cual seguía inspeccionando con la mirada a cada estudiante, hasta que se encontró con la de Hermione.

Pocos segundos duró esa conexión, la castaña no bajó la mirada en ningún momento, al contrario, la levanto con un orgullo digno de un verdadero gryffindor y enfrentó a los profundos ojos del maestro sin pudor.

― Mi nombre es John Keller. Y durante este año les impartiré el curso de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras― continuó hablando el profesor sin cambiar su semblante en ningún momento.

Algunas chicas comenzaron a cuchichear animadas al saber que un joven tan guapo les enseñaría en el colegio, mientras que los chicos sólo se dedicaban a mirarlo con odio sabiendo que la atención de las mujeres estaría solo puesta en él durante el resto del año.

― Bien, antes de empezar con la clase práctica, hablaremos de las criaturas aprendidas los años anteriores― decía mirando seriamente por unos segundos a la joven castaña antes de retirar su mirada y seguir hablando.

El resto de la clase, el profesor dio un pequeño resumen de cada criatura mágica estudiada en los años pasados. De vez en cuando, se detenía y le preguntaba a cualquier alumno algo relacionado con la criatura anteriormente hablada, si respondía bien, seguía hablando, pero si no lo hacía, le quitaba unos cuantos puntos a la casa debida. Respondía tranquilamente las preguntas hechas por los estudiantes, les resolvía la duda y continuaba hablando.

Faltando cinco minutos para que la clase terminara, el profesor John, les dio un aviso.

― Para la próxima clase, quiero un reporte de tres pergaminos sobre cualquier criatura mágica de la que no se haya hablado― dijo sin perder el semblante.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡P-Pero la próxima clase es dentro de dos días!― se quejó Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza sabiendo que su amigo había metido la pata.

― ¿Y eso es un problema, señor…?― cuestionó el maestro frunciendo levemente las cejas.

― Weasley― respondió el pelirrojo con autosuficiencia sonriendo altaneramente.

― Si, claro, Weasley. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor― dijo el profesor― Y quiero que toda la casa me haga el reporte con cinco pergaminos, sus notas serán sobre 7

Las serpientes se rieron en silencio enviándoles muecas burlonas a los leones.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos ofendidos y asombrados. Se disponían a hablar cuando el maestro los interrumpió.

― Y ahora, ¿ustedes quiénes son?― preguntó de mal humor.

― Ella es Hermione Granger y yo soy Harry Potter, así es, soy el mismo niño-que-vivió, soy el salvador del mundo mágico, el…― decía Harry sin ningún rastro de modestia, pero todo para salir del embrollo en el que su amigo los había puesto.

― No me importa si eres el mismo Merlín, ¿qué se les ofrece?― volvió a interrumpir el profesor de mala manera.

― Con el debido respeto, Profesor Keller― comenzó a hablar Hermione calmadamente― Mi compañero, Ronald Weasley, nunca quiso hablar de más. Y si tiene que castigar y enviar más tareas a alguien es sólo a él, no a toda la casa― exclamaba la castaña.

Ron soltó un bufido y la miró como queriendo decir "¿Y te haces llamar Gryffindor?"

― Entiendo su punto, señorita Granger. Lamentablemente, no está en lo cierto. Y yo que creía que los Gryffindor eran los leales, gran Gryffindor resultaste ser, ¿eh?― hablaba el profesor con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione gruño de forma amenazadora. '_Tranquilízate, Hermione, es solo un pobre humano… no sabe lo que dice…' _se decía tratando de calmar sus instintos asesinos

― Ahora, ustedes dos, tomen asiento si no quieren que les deje otros tres reportes y les repruebe el año― ordenó el profesor furibundo dirigiéndose hacia el azabache y la castaña.

Ambos se sentaron de mala gana mirándolo con odio contenido.

El timbre que daba por finalizada la clase sonó segundos después, aliviando así el tenso ambiente que se formaba entre el profesor y los cuatro gryffindors sentados en una esquina.

Una vez estuvieron fuera del aula, Ron soltó un grito de furia poniéndose del mismo color de su cabello por la molestia.

Y Hermione no se quedaba atrás. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos fijos en el vacío, aún sintiendo la cólera atravesando sus venas.

Harry y Neville estaban más tranquilos, pero el enojo aún no desaparecía por completo en ellos.

En silencio, entraron al comedor y se sentaron juntos. Hasta que Ron se dispuso a hablar molesto.

― "Y quiero que toda la casa me haga el reporte con cinco pergaminos" "Tomen asiento si no quieren que les deje otros tres reportes y les repruebe el año"― repetía el pelirrojo justo lo que el maestro había dicho hace unos minutos― ¿Quién se cree que es ese tipo?

― Creo que… el profesor― respondió Neville temeroso.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada tratando de decirle "No estas ayudando en nada"

― ¡Por muy profesor que sea no puede hacer eso!― explotó Hermione― O sea… ¿desde cuándo un profesor le habla de ese modo a sus estudiantes? ¿Acaso él nos puede amenazar como se le dé la gana solo porque se hace llamar un profesor? Él no puede reprobarnos el año solo porque quiera, ¡esto es inaudito!― exclamaba furiosa.

Los tres chicos la miraron sorprendidos y admirados a la vez concordando con ella.

― Hermione tiene razón. Ese tipo es una imitación barata de Snape, odia a los gryffindors, nos baja puntos, nos deja un huevo de tareas, nos habla de mal modo, ¡hasta viste igual que él!― decía Harry alzando los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras.

En ese momento, Ginny se sentó junto a ellos, tensando así más el ambiente.

Minutos después, en los cuales sólo se escuchó el sonido de los cubiertos y platos, Neville decidió cortar el hielo.

― Lindo clima, ¿eh?

Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada por un comentario tan tonto. El pobre regordete sintió que se encogía en su asiento tratando de evitar esas miradas.

Afortunadamente, el director se paró y pidió la palabra. Rápidamente, los alumnos callaron y prestaron atención.

― Tengo un anuncio my importante que decirles, mis queridos alumnos― comenzó tranquilo―. El Bosque Prohibido es un lugar rico en plantas mágicas tanto curativas como nocivas. Y por eso mismo, junto a un grupo de profesores, hemos decidido que los alumnos de séptimo año irán a dicho lugar una vez al mes para recolectar las plantas pedidas por la enfermería del colegio. Hoy día empezará dicha faena, y quiero que a las cuatro de la tarde, todos los alumnos mayores se encuentren en las puertas del colegio listos para dirigirse a una pequeña excursión al bosque. Ahora sí, disfruten de su almuerzo― finalizó con una sonrisa amable.

Todo el comedor se lleno de cuchicheos por parte de los alumnos. Algunos intercambiaban opiniones emocionados, mientras que otros solo escuchaban aburridos y desinteresados.

Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurría en el pequeño grupo de Harry Potter. Todo lo contrario, los cinco compañeros habían dejado sus platos de lado y se miraban fijamente, esperando a que alguien rompiera ese denso hielo.

― Y… ¿el director siempre hace excursiones?― preguntó Hermione como si nada.

Harry, Ron y Neville negaron con la cabeza.

― Nunca había propuesto una actividad como esta. Es bien extraño. Aunque, es más raro aún que nos envíe al Bosque Prohibido así no más― comentó el pelirrojo dudoso.

― Supongo que es por una buena causa. Dumbledore dijo que esas plantas eran para la enfermería, así que eso no es problema, ¿cierto?― cuestionó Neville.

― Pero… para eso está Herbología, ¿no?― indagó la castaña

― Hermione tiene razón― dijo Harry.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, y él sólo se alzo de hombros.

― Es cierto― exclamó el niño-que-vivió―. O sea, la Profesora Sprout es la que suele proveer todo tipo de plantas a la enfermería para que esta pueda realizar las medicinas necesarias.

― Lo que estás queriendo decir, es que Dumbledore tiene algo escondido detrás de todo esto― reprochó Ginny

― Yo nunca dije eso. Yo solo digo que es bien raro que nos envía a la boca del lobo, cuando en todos mis años en Hogwarts siempre estuvo prohibiéndonos la entrada a ese mismo bosque― exclamó el azabache con el ceño fruncido.

Ron, que había empezado a comer, tragó la comida e intervino, como siempre.

― Ya, chicos. Ya saben cómo es ese viejo, siempre con sus locuras. Un día de estos nos va a mandar a practicar esos estúpidos deportes muggles, y ahí sí, se las verá conmigo― finalizó alzando sus dos puños como si estuviera peleando con alguien.

Harry y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco.

La castaña fijó su mirada por un momento en la mesa de Ravenclaw en donde estaba sentada su amiga. Luna, al captar su mirada, le hizo unas señas con la cabeza hacia las puertas del Comedor.

Comprendiendo el mensaje, Hermione se excusó y salió del lugar seguida minutos después por la rubia.

― ¿Tú también piensas qué es raro?― preguntó la ojimiel una vez estuvieron solas en el pasillo.

― ¿Quién? ¿El director?― dijo inocente.

― Sabes a lo que me refiero, Luna― replicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

― Pues, he escuchado lo mismo que tú. Enviar a sus alumnos a ese Bosque no ha sido una de sus ideas más cuerdas. Recuerda lo que nos dijo ayer, "Es una regla del colegio la restricción a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, ya que allí habitan criaturas peligrosas, las cuales, supongo que no son nada comparadas a ustedes…" y no creo que nuestros compañeros tengan este tipo de súper poderes como para enfrentarse a criaturas de tal magnitud― le recordó preocupada.

― Me había olvidado de eso― admitió la castaña.

― Así que lleva tu cetro por si las dudas― recomendó.

― De eso no te preocupes, siempre lo llevo conmigo― la tranquilizó con una sonrisa calmada.

― Si ocurre algo, no dudes en llamarme. Yo veré que hago, me escaparé de clases, distraeré al profesor… sólo, cuenta conmigo.

― No pasará nada, Luna― dijo Hermione. Ante tal respuesta su amiga la miró con sus ojos de cachorrito perdido― No, no esos ojos― maldijo y no le quedó otra más que aceptar― Esta bien, está bien. Si ocurre algo, te llamaré.

― Ya ves, no fue tan difícil. Ahora me voy con la conciencia tranquila. Cuídate― fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

Después de eso, los cuatro compañeros de Gryffindor fueron a Encantamientos. Los tres chicos tuvieron problemas para realizar sus conjuros, mientras que, Hermione movía su varita con gran maestría y los ayudaba cada vez que podía.

Una vez finalizada la clase, se dirigieron al salón de Historia de la Magia, en donde el profesor Binns impartía la materia. Y como siempre, toda la clase se durmió sin remedio, claro que, exceptuando a la castaña que estuvo toda la hora tomando apuntes para no perderse de nada.

Llegada la hora indicada, todos los alumnos de último año se reunieron en las puertas de colegio con sus respectivas mochilas de supervivencia.

Mientras que todo Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff estaban unidos conversando animadamente, Slytherin se encontraba a un lado mirado a los demás con odio al sentirse excluidos por sus propios compañeros. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ellos sabía que se lo merecían por haber estado en al bando contrario en la Guerra entre Voldemort y Harry Potter.

Minutos después llegaron los profesores a darles indicaciones. Hagrid, que era el encargado, repitió las palabras del director añadiendo que, como las casas estaban desunidas, debían formar grupos de a ocho personas en las cuales cuatro deberían ser de Ravenclaw y cuatro de Hupplepuff, y otro grupo de cuatro Gryffindors y cuatro Slytherins.

Tal decisión causó revuelo entre los estudiantes, especialmente entre los leones y serpientes que se negaban a unirse por un "bien en común".

― No, no, no, no y no. Ni loco me uno a esa serpientes rastreras― repetía Ron frenético tapándose los oídos como si así pudiera evitar escuchar órdenes por parte de sus maestros.

― Primero una excursión al Bosque Prohibido, después esto. ¡Acaso Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco!― exclamó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

― No debe ser para tanto…― comentó Hermione inocentemente.

― ¿No debe ser para tanto? ¡¿No debe ser para tanto?― repitió Ron furioso― ¡Hermione! ¡Tú sabes cómo te trataron esos imbéciles! ¡Ellos no valen la pena!― su grito fue tan fuerte que alumnos y profesores por igual pudieron escucharlo.

Los Slys lo miraron con un odio infinito. Los demás compañeros asentían con la cabeza. Y los maestros lo miraron con reproche.

Pero Ron estaba muy exaltado para notar todas esas miradas, en su cabeza sólo se encontraba el momento en que Theo y Blaise habían ofendido a su amiga con ese término tan repugnante. _Sangre sucia._

Hermione, por su parte, al recordar la misma escena frunció el ceño y cerró los puños con fuerza tratando de disipar ese mismo sentimiento que embargaba a las serpiente en ese justo momento. _El odio._

Hagrid miró al grupo arrepentido por lo que iba a hacer y habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cada alumno fuera capaz de escuchar.

― Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger; acérquense― llamó―. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson; vengan― pidió con tono amable-

Los ocho alumnos se acercaron lentamente. Una vez estuvieron junto al semigigante, se miraron con asco mal disimulado.

― Ustedes serán el primer grupo― avisó.

Los ocho, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, soltaron un conjunto "¿Qué?" y lo miraron confundidos y amargados.

― Tomen― se apresuró a decir asustado temiendo recibir hechizos por parte de sus estudiantes. Con rapidez, le entregó a Harry un pergamino junto a varios frascos y bolsas semitransparentes―. Las plantas que se necesitan están ahí. Las pondrán en los recipientes y si es necesario, porque algunas son venenosas, las sujetaran con las bolsas― indicó antes de hacerle unas señas a Filch quien se encargó de sacarlos del colegio y dejarlos frente a la entrada del Bosque.

Cuando estuvieron solos, se miraron entre si y en silencio, avanzaron a paso lento.

_Ten cuidado…_ escuchó Hermione decir al viento. _Luna… _pensó en su amiga sabiendo que ella lo había dicho. Al ser la joven Lovegood la Princesa del Reino de los Cielos, era capaz de controlar todo lo relacionado a este. Como cuando sus sentimientos cambiaban bruscamente, el clima podría verse afectado también, por ejemplo, si se encontraba realmente molesta, podría producir un gran huracán; pero si de un momento a otro se alegraba demasiado, el sol saldría y un hermoso arco iris surcaría el cielo de seguro.

Su caso, en cambio, era diferente, lo único que cambiaba era el color de sus ojos. Si estaba molesta, se ponían de un rojo carmesí; si estaba triste, de un gris plata.

El de su hermana Alice, al ser la Princesa de los Mares, era similar al de la rubia, sino que ella controlaba específicamente eso, los mares.

De vez en cuando, los ocho alumnos se detenían para preguntar si una flor vista era la requerida, si era así, uno de ellos la cogía, en caso contrario, seguían con su caminata sin emitir sonido alguno.

En un momento que sus compañeros estuvieron distraídos, Hermione se dedicó a almacenar un poco más de energía. '_La prevención no mata. Luna podría tener razón, debo estar preparada por si las dudas_…' pensó. Sin que la notaran, la castaña que acercó a una pequeña planta y acercó su dedo índice. De inmediato, una pequeña luz celeste en forma de espiral comenzó a salir de la flor para dirigirse al dedo de la chica, en donde desaparecía. Estuvo así por unos segundos más hasta sentirse más fuerte. '_Eso debe ser suficiente…'_

Siguieron caminando por media hora hasta que el silencio fue roto por un estúpido comentario.

― Dime, sangre sucia, ¿de verdad eres francesa? Porque yo escuche que Francia tienes a las mujeres más buenas de todo Europa, y que yo sepa, tú no estás dentro esos estándares― comentó Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

― Dime, Zabini, ¿de verdad eres un hombre? Porque yo escuche que los verdaderos hombres tienen más de dos neuronas funcionando y no se acuestan con personas del mismo sexo, ¿no, Malfoy?― respondió Hermione a la burla con los brazos cruzados.

― Repite eso, sangre suc…― comenzó a amenazar el moreno.

― Termina esa oración y juro que estás muerto, Zabini― interrumpió Harry con la varita alzada.

― No, Potter. Aquí el único que va a morir eres tú, cara rajada― advirtió Draco sacando su varita.

De inmediato, los demás hicieron lo mismo, sacaron sus varitas de sus bolsillos y apuntaron a los del bando contrario, excepto una morena que escuchó toda la conversación decepcionada y furiosa.

― Ya fue suficiente, chicos― exclamó Pansy dirigiéndose hacia Draco y Blaise y jalándole las orejas molesta― Discúlpense por sus estúpidos comentarios― exigió como si de una madre se tratara.

― ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca, Pans? ¡Suéltanos en este mismo momento!― gritó el rubio avergonzado al verse en tal situación frente a sus enemigos de toda la vida.

― Y yo he dicho que se disculpen― repitió la morena jalándoles con más fuerza las orejas.

Los dos chicos se comenzaron a quejar pero al final hicieron caso, dijeron en voz baja y casi inaudible un tímido: "Lo sentimos"

Theo que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia se comenzó a revolcar de la risa.

Los cuatro gryffindors lo vieron extrañados pero al no poder aguantarse, se le unieron.

― Eso sí estuvo bueno― comentó Ron secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír.

Draco y Blaise soltaron un bufido de molestia al ser soltados.

― Bien hecho, Parkinson. Les diste una lección― aseguró Ron con una brillante sonrisa.

― Se lo merecen― respondió la morena enviándoles a sus amigos una mirada furiosa― Oh, pero llámenme Pansy― pidió.

― Eh… claro, Pansy― respondió Harry inseguro mientras retomaban su marcha para buscar más plantas.

― Y a ellos llámenlos Draco, Blaise y Theo. Ya no somos unos niños para estar nombrándonos por lo apellidos― propuso con una encantadora sonrisa.

― Alto ahí, Pansy. Creo que te estás pasando, que esos dos idiotas se hallan disculpado no significa que nos empecemos a llevar bien― replicó Ron

― Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero tienen razón. Aunque sería un buen comienzo― comentó posicionándose entre Harry y Ron.

Y así continuaron por una hora, ellos tres debatiendo entre lo bueno y malo de la amistad entre un Gryffindor y una serpiente. Mientras que Hermione y Neville buscaban las plantas junto a Draco y Blaise que solo los miraban con odio contenido.

Pero la charla se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucharon unas ramas y hojas quebrase seguido de un fuerte gruñido.

Instintivamente, los ocho estudiantes de Hogwarts sacaron sus varitas y agudizaron sus sentidos para estar más alertas.

Se escuchó otro gruñido más fuerte, más cercano.

Los jóvenes tensaron sus cuerpos.

Ron, que en esos momentos le daba la espalda a unos arbustos, recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda proveniente de entre la maleza y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Pansy soltó un grito asustada y se acercó al pelirrojo para ver cuán grave era la herida.

― Tenemos que salir de aquí― indicó Harry serio y con su vista escudriñando por todo el lugar.

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Se me cuidan,**

**Carlita M. =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Estoy viva, gente! xDDDD Espero me hayan extrañado!**

**Que tal? Como les fue en estos días… semanas… no sé… casi dos mes? O.o **

**Ah… en verdad lo siento… no creí tardar tanto, pero tengo una excusa!... vale… no hay excusa u.u En verdad que cada vez se me hace más difícil escribir, no se me ocurre nada! Y si se me ocurre una idea… pues, he de admitir que la flojera me gana y al final no escribo nada T.T**

**Pero espero este capitulo lo recompense… rayos, claro que no lo va a hacer! Ni siquiera llegó a las 1000 palabras Espero en serio me disculpen!**

**Y este capítulo va dedicado a ****Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay****! Gracias por haber estado comentando en todos estos capítulos, y como sé que Luna es tu personaje favorito, este es un minichapter relacionado a ella, espero lo disfrutes n_n**

**Ahora… lean… ?**

**. . .**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y demás personajes le pertenecen a la increíble J.K. Rowiling (sólo dos lindas personajes son de mi propiedad).

**. . .**

**Capítulo 7**

― Y fue en el siglo XVI cuando los duendes aceptaron en firmar el Tratado de Paz con los magos. Thomas Bhajil, un gran duende diplomático y filósofo, fue quien, en su mayoría, logró influenciar y convencer a casi toda la población…― continuó hablando el Profesor Binns, sin darse cuenta que ya toda la clase se encontraba recostada en sus respectivas carpetas, roncando.

A excepción, de una joven de cabellos rubios y mirada perdida.

En esos momentos, Luna, al igual que sus compañeros, no prestaba atención alguna a la clase de Historia de la Magia. Se podría decir, que su mente estaba en cualquier lugar menos en ese, en el aula.

Su amiga y casi hermana, se encontraba en el mismo Bosque Prohibido junto a sus compañeros recolectando ciertas plantas mágicas necesarias en la preparación de algunas medicinas para la enfermería. El hecho era que, estaba preocupada.

Aquel mal presentimiento no la dejaba ni siquiera dormir en medio de la clase más aburrida del colegio desde que se despidió de Hermione hace ya más de una hora. A pesar de haberle dicho que estaba más calmada al escuchar que la castaña le avisaría de cualquier cosa extraña, no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente preocupada, como si algo malo estuviera pasando.

_¿Pero qué?_

Quién sabe. Tal vez un centauro se salió de control y los atacó tomándolos desprevenidos y, puede que justo ahora sus cuerpos se estén desangrando en medio del bosque. O grupo de acromántulas los hayan capturado listos para ponerlos en la cena.

_No, no pienses en eso, Luna. Recuerda que están con Hermione, ella no dejaría que les pasara algo malo a sus amigos._

¿Y si un basilico apareció de la nada y ahora esté degustando el delicioso saber de la sangre humana? ¿Y si los dementors de repente se dieron cuenta de lo imbéciles que fueron al confiar en los magos y ahora les está absorbiendo la preciada felicidad de sus compañeros?

Ante tales pensamientos, Luna ya no pudo más y explotó.

― Y fue en el siglo XVI cuando los duendes aceptaron en firmar el Tratado de Paz con los magos. Thomas Bhajil, un gran duende diplomático y…― seguía diciendo el profesor fantasma.

― ¡Cállase! ¡Ya dijo eso como cien veces!― gritó Luna parándose y tomando su maleta. Los anteriormente dormidos alumnos se levantaron sobresaltados ante el griterío― ¡¿Acaso no puede callarse por una vez? ¡Déjenos dormir tranquilos! ¡Ni soñar con Brat Pitt se puede acá! ¡Me largo!― fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del aula.

Los ya despabilados estudiantes se asombraron ante la actitud de la que ellos consideraban, la Lunática Lovegood. Pero se reprendieron al darse cuenta que justamente era por eso el sobrenombre, ella era simplemente rara. Pero no pudieron contener un asombrado "Oh" al escuchar todas las blasfemias que aún lanzaba la chica por los pasillos, tales como "Maldito Porfesor" "Ojalá se vaya a… su casa y se quede ahí" "Ni los fantasmas nos respetan hoy en día" o "Ojalá se dé cuenta de que su piel es translúcida y puede traspasar la paredes".

― Puede ir al baño, señorita― dijo el Profesor más perdido que azúcar en ceviche antes de seguir con su clase― Y fue en el siglo XVI cuando los duendes aceptaron en firmar el Tratado de…

Todos soltaron un suspiro de irritación y pensaron.

_Tal vez Lunática no sea tan rara al querer largarse de semejante martirio…_

**.**

**.**

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos tratando de llegar a las grandes puertas de roble y poder salir y comprobar el estado de su amiga. Su mochila ya había sido dejada en su dormitorio con magia y ahora, ya se encontraba prácticamente corriendo con un solo pensamiento.

_Patearle el trasero a quien sea que se haya atrevido a interferir en su vida y en la de su amiga._

Desde que conoció a Hermione hace ya varios cientos de años, Luna supo que no volvería a estar sola. Y no estuvo equivocada. Desde ese día, ella y Hermione se volvieron inseparables. Volando por todo el mundo y compartiendo experiencias, Luna nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz.

Hacían prácticamente todo juntas, desde el entrenamiento hasta la cena, si fuera por ellas, hasta compartirían cuartos. Y su otra 'hermana', Alice, era un completo dolor de cabeza para ellas. Siempre alardeando de sus poderes de veela y belleza, creyendo mejor que las dos juntas.

Y, simplemente, lo mejor que les pudo pasar fue entrar a Hogwarts, no sólo alejándose de la odiosa Alice, sino también, de todo el estrés que involucraba ser una Princesa.

Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, quién iba a imaginar que Hermione iba a ser atacada en el Bosque Prohibido junto a sus compañeros cuando fue la misma Evangelina quien les aseguró que no había peligro alguno que correr estando en ese mismo castillo.

_Nota mental: No confiar mucho en Madre._

Sin dudar, Luna traspasó la entrada del bosque corriendo a toda velocidad. Sacó su cetro y lo alargó tomando su forma original. Con un hechizo ubicó a Hermione mientras hablaba en una lengua extraña e, inmediatamente, unas hermosas alas blancas salieron de su espalda.

Se elevó unos metros del suelo, y voló, voló como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_Aguanta, Hermione, sólo unos minutos más._

…

**Sin comentarios… u.u**

**De seguro me quieren matar ahorita, y me lo merezco! Pero les traigo una buena noticia, el siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado, y créanme es muy largo y contiene mucha más acción!... Así que lo estaré colgando esa o la próxima semana, de seguro de ahí no pasa.**

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir en mi defensa.**

**Empiecen con las amenazas de buscarme hasta mi casa y asfixiarme con la almohada mientras duermo…**

**Nos vemos! Besos,**

**Carlita Malfoy =]**

**P.D. Tengo otro fic dramione. Se titula: **_**"¡¿Deportes Muggles?"**_** (hoy estoy actualizando todas mis historias xP) Si pueden si pasan por ahí n_n Cuídense!**


	8. Reflexiones y momento crítico Pt 1

**Hey, chicos! ¿qué tal? :D**

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, no demore mucho xP**

**Hora de los agradecimientos: … qué quieren que diga, gracias a lobita22 por su review! Fue la única ¬¬ ya hablaremos de eso abajo**

**Ojalá les guste este capítulo**

**. . .**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y demás personajes le pertenecen a la increíble J.K. Rowiling (sólo dos lindas personajes son de mi propiedad).

**. . .**

**Capítulo 8**

― _¡Mira, Hermione!― le dijo una señora regordeta de abultados cabellos castaños―. ¿A qué no es un hermoso vestido? ¡Ven, ven, pruébatelo!― le decía._

Su madre. Hace ya tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Siempre tan alegre y parecida a ella. Aunque hayan tenido un bajón como cualquier relación madre e hija, ella nunca la defraudó. Se apoyaban la una a la otra, se molestaban, hacían las compras juntas, como dos inseparables amigas.

_¿Amiga?_

Y de eso mismo era por lo que Hermione se odiaba. ¿Acaso una amiga habría dejado a la otra sufrir? ¿Acaso una amiga no era la que te acompañaba por todo momento, tanto buenos como malos? ¿Acaso una _hija_ no debería haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar todo temor por aquella persona que siempre la defendió? ¿No debió haber hecho todo eso por su madre?

Una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro.

Era poco lo que recordaba de aquel día. Fuego, gritos, sangre, y mucho, pero mucho dolor. Sus padres corrían junto a ella, pero sabían que no llegarían lejos. Era como el juego del gato y el ratón. Y en ese caso, ellos eran los asustadizos y pequeños roedores, que huían por sus vidas, para que aquel grande y feroz felino no los atrapara. Pero no todo salió bien. Tuvieron que separarse, dejando a Hermione se adentrara al bosque en busca de protección, de aquella protección que sus padres no pudieron brindarle, fracasando estrepitosamente en su labor de progenitores. Sin embargo, Hermione supo que no era así.

― _Mi princesa― decía un hombre de cabellos oscuros, de mirada cálida color chocolate―. No vayas muy lejos que te puedes caer._

― _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Vengan! ¡Rápido!― gritaba una niña de no más de siete años._

Ellos se sacrificaron por ella, para que huyera y pudiera vivir su vida, para que esa noche no fuera su última, porque aún le faltaba mucho por ver, mucho por vivir. Todo lo hicieron por ella. No se pusieron a pensar en sí mismos, preguntándose si morir era lo que querían. No. Porque ellos ya sabían la respuesta de antemano, ellos no le temían a la muerte, no mientras fuera por ella. Por su preciada hija, por su princesa, por aquella que iluminaba todas y cada una de sus mañanas.

Pero Hermione no podía evitar sentirse egoísta. Ella vivió a cuesta de las vidas de sus padres. Había noches en las que era atormentada por aquel hecho. Entonces, se levantaba sudorosa y se preguntaba, ¿qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado con ellos? Fácil. No estaría ahí. No hubiera conocido a Luna ni a sus compañeros de clase. Aunque eso no hacía más sencillo el hecho de haber perdido a sus padres. Los extrañaba, oh, claro que los extrañaba. Extrañaba sentir las caricias de su madre por las noches, el beso de su padre antes de acostarse.

Y eso, dolía.

― ¡Hermione, despierta!― gritó Harry con desesperación―. ¡No es momento de dormir! ¡Nuestras vidas peligran!

Y sintió cómo un balde de agua fría cayó sobre ella. Alzó la mirada y recordó porqué tan tristes momentos habían llegado a su mente. Harry y los demás luchaban contra unos seres encapuchados y ella, simplemente había estado ahí parada junto a un Ron inconsciente sin hacer nada, nada más que observar.

Tal vez había sido la mirada angustiada de Pansy al ver a Ron, o la determinada de Blaise y Theo al saber que una lucha se acercaba. Tal vez fue el ver a Draco y Neville luchar tan fieramente por sus vidas, o el ambiente que los rodeaba, tenso y exaltado, manteniéndolos a todos alerta de cualquier ataque. No lo sabía, pero en el momento que unas figuras cubiertas de negro saltaron de entre los árboles, los momentos que pasó junto a sus padres y el día en que todo finalizó, llenaron como un torbellino su cabeza.

Esta vez, con fuerzas renovadas, sacó su varita y se unió al grupo, decidida. Y como si de un plan acordado se tratara, Pansy se retiró y tomó el lugar de Hermione, junto a Ron, para ver qué tal estaba, poder reanimarlo con algunos hechizos y defenderlo si alguno de sus enemigos se les acercaba demasiado. Pero el pelirrojo no se veía del todo bien, un pequeño charco de sangre se estaba formando debajo de él, y la parte trasera de su cabeza estaba llena de aquel líquido carmín. Si la lucha tardaba demasiado, Pansy temía que aquello no saliera bien, su única opción era llevarse a Ron con ella a la enfermería antes de que todo empeorara, pero corría el riesgo de que fueran atacados y eso, sólo les causaría problemas a sus amigos.

Por primera vez, Pansy sintió miedo, no por ella, sino por los demás. Un sentimiento nuevo para una slytherin y es que el lema de una serpiente era: "Piensa en ti, actúa por ti; y preocúpate por ti y sólo por ti". Sacó ese pensamiento de su mente. Vio a sus amigos y compañeros, defendiendo al otro sin preocuparse, irónicamente, de ellos mismos. Y de a poco, al verlos sacrificarse por personas que no conocían perfectamente, ella quiso ayudar, quiso hacerles saber que, no eran los únicos que protegían a sus compañeros y se preocupaban por ellos, quiso hacer lo correcto por primera vez.

Hechizó a Ron para que flotara e hiciera la carga menos pesada, se adentró en la maleza y silenciosamente, como la serpiente que era, los rodeo. Observó a sus amigos por última vez antes de salir corriendo. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, cuestionándose si hacer lo correcto era lo mejor. Ya varias veces se lo había preguntado, y la única respuesta que obtenía era un _no_, no lo era si aquello involucraba sacrificarte, si salías perjudicada de qué servía. Y por esa pequeña respuesta es que terminó como una persona egoísta, frívola, por eso terminó yendo por el mal camino junto a otros slytherins, por eso terminó siendo mortífaga. ¿Se arrepentía? Claro que lo hacía.

Quería remediar todo eso. Tanto así que, ahora corría hacia el colegio para advertir a todos de lo sucedido, para los profesores ayudaran en la lucha, para que Ronald Weasley recuperara la consciencia y para remover todo sentimiento de culpa dentro de ella, porque esta vez sabía que hacía lo correcto y estaba feliz. Feliz de poder saber que, por primera vez, lo correcto era lo mejor.

**.**

**.**

Todos se maldecían una y mil veces la gran estupidez que habían cometido. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? Era simple y llanamente ilógico. Habían estado peleando por unos minutos, concretados únicamente en su oponente y, al alzar la vista, sus compañeros ya no estaban, los habían separados. _Ellos_ los querían separados. Y ahora, eran dos los que se enfrentaban a un encapuchado.

Blaise se preguntaba qué había detrás de sus capas. ¿Acaso eran mortífagos? Lo dudaba, ellos utilizaban sus máscaras para encubrirse, sin embargo, sus oponentes estaban cubiertos completamente. Aquello lo sacaba de sus casillas, qué hacer cuando no sabías a qué te enfrentabas exactamente. Tenía que admitirlo, la situación estaba difícil, sus enemigos eran seres muy rápidos que esquivaban los hechizos con asombrosa destreza y gracia. Miró a su costado, Harry Potter lo acompañaba.

Qué suerte la suya, se dijo. Tal vez así todo sería más fácil, estaba con el famoso niño-que-vivió, aquel que venció al Señor Tenebroso, seguro que podía contra una sola _persona_, o lo que sea que fuera _eso_. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Era él o aquel pensamiento le salió lleno de resentimiento? Sí, tal vez fue sólo él. Puede que en el pasado haya estado celoso de toda su fama y gran talento, pero eso quedó allí, en el pasado. Ahora le tenía cierta admiración, el poder haber pasado por tantas cosas difíciles, el no haberse dejado seducir por todo el poder que le ofrecía Voldemort, poder haber sobrellevado tanta responsabilidad sobre él, tenía la vida de varios magos y brujas en sus manos; pero al final, supo elegir bien y derrotó al que se decía, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Él luchó y siguió todo lo que él verdaderamente creía correcto, no se dejó vencer y, al final, salió venciendo.

Todo eso, era digno de admirar.

Pero lo que respetaba, era el hecho de haber podido diferenciar el bien dentro del mal. Algo que a muchos slytherins les faltaba. No, no era el mero hecho de decir, esto es bueno, esto es malo, no, aquello involucraba sus vidas, y con eso no se podía jugar. Puede que una vez se haya dicho, si hago aquello lo más seguro es que salga perdiendo, pero por otro lado, esta esto, esto me ofrece algo mucho mejor, seguir vivito y coleando; y a sabiendas de que el segundo perjudicaría a muchas personas, elegía pensando en él, y no en esos perjudicados. Y fue dicho pensar el que le hizo convertirse en un fiel seguidor de Voldemort.

Sí, una elección estúpida, pero así funcionaba la mente de una serpiente.

― ¡Cuidado!― dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El gryffindor se lanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Lo único que vio Blaise fue un borrón negro pasar rápidamente por donde él había estado parado sumergido en sus pensamientos, y que terminó con el puño del ser encapuchado atravesando el tronco de un árbol.

Definitivamente eso no se veía todos los días.

Harry se paró con varita en mano dispuesto a dar fin a dicha pelea, y deseando, ojalá que así todo mal finalizara y dejara de atormentar el mundo mágico. Ni un año había pasado de la destrucción del Señor Tenebroso y ya Hogwarts se encontraba frente a otro problema. A veces Harry se cuestionaba cómo terminar con todos ellos que trataban de terminar con la paz, que no siempre duraba mucho, y querían sumergir al mundo en una nueva era llena de oscuridad. Le daban ganas de querer sentarse hablar con ellos y explicarles todo por lo que pasaba el mundo. Por la pobreza, denigración, y todas la penurias que varias personas sufrían, quería mostrarles cuán triste sería que las personas perdieran sus familiares y amigos, quería que sintieran ese dolor, tal y como él lo siente cada vez que recuerda a sus fallecidos padres.

Aunque claro, puede que dicho dolor haya sido el causante de tanta maldad, pero eso no impedía hacerles ver cuán equivocados estaban. La venganza nunca es y será la solución, y es que cada vez que alguien cumplía con una, una mayor soledad lo envolvía, ¿de qué sirvió? De nada. Si Tom Riddle se hubiera deshecho de todos los impuros, ¿qué hubiera seguido? ¿Conquistar el mundo y qué más? Él no era capaz de entenderlo. No, definitivamente no lo hacía.

Por eso quería terminar con quien sea estuviera detrás de la capa y así tal vez poder tener esa paz que tanto anhelaba. Quizás sea poca, pero sería feliz al ver a las familias disfrutarlo, quería verlos reír sincera y naturalmente, aunque sea poco, pero no quería que pasaran por lo mismo que él paso, no mientras él estuviera ahí para luchar por ese poco de paz que todos querían.

**.**

**.**

A veces el mundo puede dar giros realmente sorprendentes, ¿increíble, no? Pues no, Theo no lo consideraba para nada estupendo. Una cosa es que tú seas quien use una capucha y vaya a atacar todo poblado muggle que se te ponga enfrente, que matas sin escuchar ninguna súplica y dejes los cuerpos tirados tratando de aparentar fortaleza; pero otra muy diferente, es que tú seas el atacado, tratando de evitar que te golpeen y esquivando todo lo que se te lanzara encima.

No, él odiaba ese tipo de cambios de libreto.

Y el hecho de que estuviera junto al más patético de los leones, no mejoraba en nada la situación. Era como si él tuviera que enfrentarse solo a su oponente. Tal vez pueda rendirse y ofrecerse de aliado o espía dentro del colegio. Sí, ese era un buen plan. Pero lamentablemente, ya había dejado esos días, ahora él trataba de mejorar como persona, aunque eso no le estuviera yendo para nada bien. Tenía que admitirlo, ser bueno no era lo suyo, pero tirar su varita como un cobarde y dar un paso al costado tampoco lo era. No, él ya no era así. Había aprendido a valorar a las personas, sí, a las malas tal vez, pero lo había hecho. Y poniendo en práctica todo lo que había aprendido, decidió confiar un poco más en su compañero.

Después de todo, por algo lo habían puesto en gryffindor, ¿cierto? Suspiró derrotado. Confiar resultaba muy difícil a veces, pero qué se le iba a hacer, Neville era todo lo que tenía en esos momentos.

Algo parecido surcaba la mente del temeroso león. Muchas veces fue menospreciado y humillado, y no era por nada, siempre fue considerado un cero a la izquierda. Si un día tenían que aprender a convertir una aguja en conejo, lo único que podía hacer con su varita era que a la aguja le salieran orejas y un rabo, y eso ya era demasiado, muchas veces ni eso podía hacer. Si tenían que enfrentarse a una criatura mágica en DCAO, el primero en salir corriendo era él. Si una poción tenían que realizar, su caldero era el único en explotar. Hasta que un día, llegó su primera clase de Herbología, los meses pasaron y se dio cuenta de que por una vez en su vida, era bueno en algo y podía sobresalir en eso. Aquella sensación fue estupenda, sentirte como el ser más poderos porque la confianza casi inexistente volvió a crecer. Y su casa, sus compañeros, ellos empezaron a tomarlo en cuenta.

Por eso, no podía defraudarlos ahora, no cuando comenzó a ser valorado.

Tomó su varita con fuerza, la alzó y lanzó todo hechizo que se le cruzó por la mente, tomando desprevenido no sólo a su atacante, sino a su compañero.

Theo lo observó asombrado, nunca se esperó ver al tan tímido gryffindor luchar con tanta determinación. Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero esta vez, fue una más sincera. Sí, el mundo a veces tomaba unos giros que sorprendían gratamente. Los leones nunca terminarían de sorprenderlo. Y con ese pensamiento, se unió a Neville en su batalla contra el ser encapuchado.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, todos guardaban a un león en su interior, esperando a ser despertado. Y en esta ocasión, todo en Neville parecía arder de valentía, y Theo, Theo confió en que dicha luz iluminara hasta la oscuridad más pequeña del lugar.

**.**

**.**

Deseaba que Pansy hubiera llegado a salvo al colegio con el cuerpo de Ron.

Una vez había tomado su lugar en la lucha, no había podido hacer más que observar su retirada. Sabía que era lo mejor, Ron se estaba desangrando y necesitaba de alguien para llevarlo a la enfermería. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, había juzgado a Pansy antes de siquiera conocerla, y ahora, ella sacrificaba su vida por ellos. Tal vez debió haberla acompañado, quién sabe, tal vez había más seres encapuchados por ahí, esperando a dar el golpe final si uno de ellos lograba salir vivo de la lucha. Y adivinen qué, ese alguien podía ser Pansy, quien no había tenido más que buenas intenciones y puede que ahora se esté arriesgando por un grupo de leones y serpientes.

Se sentía feliz por ella, de que al fin se haya dado cuenta del bien que le estaba haciendo a los demás, tal vez algo tarde, pero lo había hecho. Pero a la vez, fue pena lo que sintió, qué pasaba si perdía la vida, si no lograba salir de esta por el simple hecho de querer hacer lo correcto.

Los ataques de Hermione fueron dirigidos con mayor odio hacia su oponente.

Algo que normalmente se preguntaba era, porqué los inocentes eran los primeros en perder la vida. Al contrario, deberían ser los bastardos ignorantes, como el que tenía al frente, los primeros en irse a la tumba. Pero no, eran los valientes, los verdaderos héroes los que fallecían primero. Y el recuerdo de sus padres volvió a su mente, ese era un claro ejemplo. ¿Qué mal le habían hecho a la comunidad para morir tan desastrosamente? Fueron ellos los que pagaron por las malas decisiones de sus familiares, fueron ellos los que pagaron por los errores de sus parientes.

_Qué injusta era la vida._

Tal vez ese era el único pensamiento que la unía con Draco. Él estaba peleando junto a Hermione, pero aquello no evitaba que su mente volara hacia el pasado, cuando vivía junto a su madre en un Malfoy Manor más tranquilo, cuando el jardín era uno de los más grandes tesoros de su madre, lleno de rosas y árboles de todos los tamaños; ese era su pequeño paraíso. Solía quedarse junto al pequeño lago que tenían, acostado sobre el verde pasto, observando las nubes, escuchando la armoniosa y clara risa de su madre, claro, hasta que Lucius llegaba. De ahí, todo se ponía de cabeza, el antes aire hogareño que invadía la mansión desparecía, envolviéndolo uno frío y distante.

Tiempo después, todo siguió así, alegría por la mañana pero miedo en la noche. Hasta que Voldemort volvió y su hogar fue convertido en su guarida, ya no había risas ni expresiones de cariño por parte de su madre, sino incómodos y sepulcrales silencios. Si Lucius se hubiera puesto a pensar en su familia y no sólo en él, lo más seguro es que Draco no se hubiera convertido en mortífago para salvar a su querida madre.

Tal vez, si Lucius no hubiera llevado Voldemort a Malfoy Manor, puede que Narcisa no esté en esos momentos en San Mungo; solitaria, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, tal y como los padres de Longbottom; porque él, no había sido capaz de protegerla.

Se dice que uno no escoge a la familia, sin embargo, a él le hubiera encantado hacerlo. Quizás el sufrimiento y el dolor no hubieran sido tan abundantes, quizás su madre aún lo estaría esperando en la mansión con los brazos abiertos, pero ya no quedaba nada de eso. Ella estaba hospitalizada y Lucius cumpliendo su sentencia.

Sí, a veces creía que todo estaba en su contra, pero el recuerdo de su madre aún fresco en su mente era lo que le impulsaba a seguir luchando, eso era lo único que lo mantenía erguido y orgulloso como todo un Malfoy.

Y con eso en mente, siguió peleando. Un hechizo por aquí, otro por allá; pero nada parecía detenerlo. El enemigo parecía leer sus mentes y esquivaba dando un paso al frente, acercándose. Hermione lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo tratando de darle, pero nada surtía efecto. Y de repente, el encapuchado, cansado de tanto juego, se acercó a Draco de un salto dispuesto a acabar con la vida de este.

Hermione se dio cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, y para cuando un rayo rojo salió de su varita, Draco ya tenía una gran herida en su costado derecho, su respiración de aceleró y empalideció rápidamente, la sangre brotaba sin cesar.

Todo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Draco ya no se podía mantener de pie, cayó de rodillas. Le lanzó una última mirada a Hermione antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

¿Acaso ese sería su final? Se preguntaba Draco. Sí, al parecer había hecho algo malo en su antigua vida y ahora Merlín lo castigaba, nadie tenía tanta mala suerte como él. Y ahora, aquella promesa silenciosa que le hizo a su madre, el de cuidarla y nunca dejarla, se rompía; no había sido capaz de mantenerla. Él moría y ella, no lo sabría. Una última sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios, cerró los ojos ya no pudiendo luchar contra lo inevitable, y sólo una palabra salió de su boca.

― _Perdón._

Oh, a veces la vida podía ser tan injusta, y de eso no cabía duda. Sólo se tenía que mirar al rubio tendido en el suelo, con un gran charco de sangre rodeándolo, lamentándose de no poder compartir sus últimos momentos con la persona que lo trajo al mundo, no pudiendo remendar todos los errores que cometió, no pudiendo disculparse con aquellas personas que hirió.

No pudiendo haberle plantado cara a la vida y haber tomado sus propios caminos, sus propias decisiones; porque al fin y al cabo, la vida no es justa ni injusta, es lo que cada uno hace con ella.

**.**

**.**

**Muy largo? Nah…. Mucho suspenso? Tal vez… Ahora díganme, mato a Draco o no? Jajaja pregunta más estúpida…. No, la verdadera interrogante sería esta: "¿Quiénes creen que están tras las capas? ¿Mortífagos? ¿Chupasangre? ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Centauros? ¿Clones malvados? ¿O la linda y adorable autora detrás del ordenador multiplicada por 3… o más?"**

**Bien… esto es serio, quiero que me digan qué le falta a mi fic? Qué le falta para que les guste! Yo creo que con este último capítulo he mejorado a comparación de los anteriores, ahora sólo les queda opinar. Vamos, acepto críticas de todo tipo, sólo díganme en qué mejorar u_uU**

**Se me cuidan. Los quiere,**

**Carlita Malfoy =]**

**P.D. segunda parte ya está siendo trabajada… **

**P.D.D. Estoy pensando en modificar los primeros capítulos… admitámoslo, el primero no es el mejor, ese sí lo modificare, nada grande, solo un poco de párrafos por aquí y por alla n_n Bueno, eso es todo. Bye!**


End file.
